Naruto: Taigā to kitsune
by 117Jorn
Summary: Tiger and Fox  FEM-Naru. Naru Uzumaki was alone until the age of four until she met a fellow orphan, Yorudan Takeo, one of the two heirs to the Takeo Clan. And with him, are his sister Rinda, and his best friend Ryu Hisanaga.  Fem-NaruxOC, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Tiger and Fox

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon thinking'**_

_Dream/Flashback/Mindscape_

Chapter 1: The Tiger and Fox

_Four years after the Kyuubi attack_

Four year old Naru Uzumaki, with short red hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on her face, whimpered as she curled up into a ball in an alley, she had just been kicked out of the orphanage for some reason, than a bunch of villagers had chased and beaten her until several ANBU showed up and saved her sending the mob to Ibiki for interrogation.

She cried softly as her wounds throbbed in pain 'Why do they hate me?' she wondered 'Is this all there is to life? Just people hating and beating me?' Curling up tighter she almost didn't her someone speak to her.

"Hey are you alright?" a young boy's voice asked "you don't look so good." Looking up Naru saw a boy no older than herself crouching next to her with an empathetic look on his face. He was slightly taller that her 3'1" at 3'3" and had short brown hair along with Brown eyes

She never met this boy before, would he start hitting her too? She backed away, her back now against the Dumpster. "Hey, don't worry." The kid said, kneeling down more. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?"

Naru looked at the boy, and she looked deeply into his eyes. They were…peaceful. His face was reassuring, and she felt…safe with this boy…even though she never met him before, she felt something with him.

"N-n-Naru U-Uzumaki." She stuttered, tightening her Grip on her hurting legs. The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you Naru-chan." He said. "My name is Yorudan Takeo. Do you need any help?" he asked in concern seeing her bloody face.

Naru numbly nodded her affirmation. "Ok," Yorudan said, and made a series of hand seals. "Don't move, and this may feel a little funny." Yorudan's hands then started to glow, and slowly, but noticeably, Naru's wounded started to heal. After a few minutes, most of her flesh wounds were healed, but Naru's legs still hurt.

"That's the best I can do, now." Yorudan said. "Sorry, do you know where your Parents are?"

"I don't have any," Naru answered sadly "and the orphanage kicked me out, even though I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't break anything and I ate everything they gave me and didn't complain when it made me sick either!" she protested fresh tears streaking her face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Yorudan said, sitting next to her. "The people at the Orphanage are idiots anyways. No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Naru stopped crying for a moment and stared at Yorudan. "You…you mean it?" she asked.

"I promise it." He reassured with a smile. "I'll keep you safe, and I always keep my promises."

Naru slowly started to cry again, only now they were tears of joy. And he quickly hugged Yorudan. "Thank you so much!" she said.

Though he was surprised by this sudden action, Yorudan decided to hug back. "D-don't mention it." He said. "Hey, how would you like to stay at my place?"

Naru Looked a little wide eyed at the offer. "I…is it ok?" She asked.

"Of course." Yorudan said. "I know for a pure fact that Ryu-nii and Rinda-nee would love to have you there. They wouldn't mind at all. So, do you?"

Naru smiled before nodding madly "Alright, come on." He said, and he helped Naru onto his back. "Wow, your light Naru-chan!" Yorudan exclaimed as he stood up and Naru blushed in embarrassment "But don't worry Ryu-nii and Rinda-nee make _really _good food."

Naru giggled slightly as he started towards his home "How do you have a home?" Naru asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Yorudan saddened slightly "It was my parents until they died," He said "My mom and Dad died fighting the Kyuubi, along with the rest of mine and Ryu-nii's Clans as well." He brightened up again "But I'm proud of my Parents, because they did everything they could to protect our home. And Ryu-nii's dad lasted the longest against the Kyuubi, and he wants to surpass him, just as I want to surpass mine!"

Naru giggled even more at Yorudan's exuberance "Hey, do you have any friends?" Yorudan asked.

Naru grew sad again "No, I don't," she admitted "None of the adults let other kids play with me."

"Well you do now!" Yorudan shouted as they turned into a small compound. Naru had a shocked expression on her face before smiling widely and giving Yorudan a tight hug from behind as he blushed.

"Thank you so much!" she said, happily.

"D-don't mention it!" he said, trying to conceal his blush. They then came across a some-what large double-door. On one side, was a western Dragon risen onto his hind legs, mouth open with its claws extended. While on the other side was a Tiger in a similar pose. "Well, here we are!" Yorudan said, opening the door, and entered the house. "Home sweet home! Ryu-nii! Rinda-nee! You here?"

There was a commotion, and then two figures ran down the stairs. The first was a girl about Yorudan and Naru's age, with long blond hair, and brown eyes and standing at 3'0. The Second figure was just as tall as Yorudan, if not a few inches taller, and had light brown hair, and the oddest eyes Naru had ever seen. they were green with golden flecks in them.

"Hey, there you are Bro-wait…who's she?" the boy said, pointing at the girl.

"Her name's Naru Uzumaki." Yorudan said. "The Orphanage kicked her out, and some villagers nearly beat her to death. I found her in the alley, and I managed to heal some of her wounds, but I think she may have a broken leg. Rinda-nee, could you take a look at it?"

"Sure." Rinda said, and she quickly ran over to help Naru off Yorudan's back. "Don't worry." Yorudan said. "My sis will take good care of you."

Naru looked back at Rinda, and then back at Yorudan. "…ok…" she said, and Rinda then carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch, and started checking her legs for broken bones. In the meantime, Yorudan tried to find anything for Naru to eat, as Ryu came up to him and sighed.

"Ya know, sometimes the people in this village are idiots." Ryu said. "Beating up a little girl like that…and she's probably no older than we are!"

Yorudan also sighed, and nodded. "You think I should go up to the big man about this?" he asked Ryu.

"Maybe…" Ryu said, knowing he meant the Hokage. "But I think we should make sure she gets through the night…her names Naru, right?"

"Ya." Yorudan said, picking out a few packs of Instant Ramen of different flavors.

"You sure she likes a Ramen?" Ryu asked. Yorudan grinned. "A Ramen addict knows a Ramen addict, Ryu-nii." He said. "I see it in her eyes, she _loves _Ramen."

"As much as she loves you?" Ryu said, with a smirk as Yorudan blushed. "Wha-Ryu-nii!" He said. "I just met the girl! "

"But you _do _find her attractive, no?" He responded.

"…Ryu-nii, we're both just Five years old." Yorudan said. Ryu just smiled. "Which gives you _plenty _of time to get to know her!" he said.

Yorudan gave him a glare. "Hey, Ryu-nii?"

"Ya, Yorudan-nii?"

"Shut up."

_With Rinda and Naru_

As Ryu and Yorudan got something for them to eat, Rinda was just finishing up a check on Naru. Her bones were not as bad as she first thought, and were healing nicely. "Your lucky that O Nii-san found you." She said. "I can't believe the villagers would do this…"

"He's your Brother?" Naru asked, her voice weak and tired. Rinda nodded. "Yes, Yorudan-nii is my older brother…by about 30 seconds. We're twins, but not Identical as you see." She pushed back her long blond hair. "I get my hair from our Mother I suppose, and Yorudan-nii got his from Father. What about your Parents Naru-nee?"

Naru then became sad again. "I…I don't know…" she said, her eyes welling up. "The people at the Orphanage never told me…I don't know what they look like!"

"Hey, don't cry." Rinda said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know it must hurt not to know your parents at all…Me and O Nii-san never got too know our parents except about what people told us about them." She saddened a little, but she then brightened up. "But, I still have Ryu-Kun and Yorudan-nii!" she said. "And…I wouldn't mind if you would like to be Naru-nii."

Naru's eyes widened at the offer. "A…sister?" she said, not believing it. Rinda nodded. Naru's eyes started to water up again as she quickly grabbed her new older sister into a hug. "Thank you…O Nee-Chan." She said, her voice cracking up a little.

Rinda smiled and returned the hug. "Not a problem, Naru-nee." She said.

"Well, it's great to see you two getting along fine." Yorudan said as he and Ryu came in with two treys, each with five bowls of Ramen each. "I hope you like Ramen Naru-Chan, because that's all we could fix in such short notice."

Yorudan laughed at Naru's reaction witch involved her eyes widening and licking her lips. The moment Yorudan put the Trey on the table Naru dived in for a bowl.

"See Ryu-Nii," Yorudan said as he got himself a bowl. "A Ramen addict knows another Ramen addict when he sees her."

_Later_

After getting her something to eat (Somewhere around eight bowls of Ramen), and the three helped Naru into her new bed. Yorudan place Naru in a bed, and Rinda made one last check on Naru's injuries.

Naru felt safe and warm on the soft bed wrapped up in the blankets as she slowly drifted off to sleep "Y…Yorugan-kun, can…you sleep with me tonight?" she asked "I-I don't want to be alone."

Yorudan blushed as Ryu and Rinda grinned at each other, but complied anyways "you're not alone anymore Naru-chan, I promise." And with those comforting thoughts Naru drifted off to sleep clutching to Yorudan like a teddy bear. Ryu and Rinda then left the two to sleep.

_One year Later_

A now Five year old Naru Uzimaki walked down the streets of Konoha. She was taller at the height of 3'8", her growth spurt happened now that she was getting proper food in her system and not the rotten and often poisoned food the orphanage gave her. She also had her red hair a little longer, now at shoulder length.

As she walked down the streets, she notices that it's almost time that she should head back to the Takeo/Hisanaga compound. So she takes a short-cut through an alleyway.

As she walked down the alleyway, she passes by two teens who gave her a mean look, but she ignored them like she did any of the others who would tend to glare at her. But then a third teen appeared in front of her from behind a dumpster, stopping her in her tracks. "Hey, Demon brat." The big man said. "You've got some nerve to come walking in here!"

Naru saw where this was going, and started backing away only to be stopped by the two teens from earlier. "I-i-I'm sorry!" She stuttered. "I…I didn't know…I mean…"

The big teenager smirked sinisterly as he drew out a knife. "Time to teach you a lesion Brat!" he shouted as he moved forward with the two teens holding her down.

_5 minutes earlier_

_With Yorudan_

Yorudan Takeo, now standing at 3'9 with short but shaggy brown hair, walked into the Takeo/Hisanaga Compound. "Hey Ryu-nii! Rinda-nee! Naru-Chan!" he shouted as he passed the door. "Where are ya?"

Then Rinda and Ryu came running down the stairs. Ryu now 4'1, and with slightly longer brown hair, and Rinda standing at 3'9 and her hair just as long as Naru's.

Yorudan instantly took into account that Naru wasn't with them. "We're Naru-Chan?" He asked.

"She stepped out for a minute." Ryu said. "But…that was about a half-hour ago, and it's almost time for Dinner."

"Isnt Naru-nee usually home by now?" Rinda said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I mean…when has she ever missed an excuse to get Ramen?"

This got Yorudan worried. "Maybe we should look for her…" he said. Ryu and Rinda nodded, and the trio ran out of the Compound.

For a few minutes they searched without luck. So they split up and started looking for her in different parts of Konoha.

_Come on, Naru-Chan. _Yorudan thought as he ran through the streets. _Where are you? _

It was then he heard a girl scream. And he instantly recognized it as Naru's and ran even faster towards the source

_With Naru_

As the two teens held Naru against the wall, the third pulled out a knife and she screamed. "Go ahead and scream Demon-Brat." The leader said as he slowly came closer. "No one's gonna help you now." Just as he was about to stab her, suddenly a Kunai hit the lead thug's knife hand, and he howled in pain. The other two gang members turned around, and there stood Yorudan Takeo, and he. Looked. PISSED.

"What, are you doing…to Naru-Chan?" He said in a low and menacing voice.

The lead thug growled as he pulled the Kunai out. "So…your this Brat's friend?" he said, and barked a laugh. "This'll be fun, killing you first will make killing her even more fun, right boys?...boys?"

The boss turned around and say that his two friends were knocked out, and standing on top of them were Rinda and Ryu, and they both looked just as pissed off as Yorudan was.

"If you think you can mess with _my _Naru-nee…" Rinda said, glaring at the leader.

"You've got another thing coming jackass." Ryu finished and the two drew out their respective Kunai.

The thug looked at the two, and then back to Yorudan. He takes his chances by running at Yorudan with a knife. But Yorudan dodges him, and quickly delivers a severe punch to his gut. The big thug collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"_Never _try to hurt Naru-Chan again." He said, kicking the thug once in the head before running up to Naru's side with Rinda and Ryu. "Naru-Chan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yorudan…Kun?" she asked, her eyes starting to water. Yorudan nodded and gave her a reassuring hug. "It's me, Naru-Chan." He whispered. "Don't worry, the're not gonna hurt you anymore. I promise."

That broke the gates holding Naru's tears back as she clutched to Yorudan like a lifeline crying her heart out. They remained like that until Naru had cried herself out and slowly began to fall asleep against Yorudan "Don't leave me Yorudan." She whimpered as sleep began to take her.

Yorudan smiled and nodded as he picked her up. "I'll never leave you, Naru-Chan." He whispered as the four started back home, with Naru asleep in Yorudan's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon thinking'**_

_Dream/Flashback/Mindscape_

Chapter 2: The Admission

_One years later._

Naru yawned as she slowly came awake from her slumber, now six she was taller at the height of 3'9".

Looking next to her she saw Yorudan sprawled out snoring softly, he was still taller than her at 4'1" and he always slept in the same bed with her due to the fact that when he didn't she would often have nightmares. Giggling at his sleep talk Naru was about to go back to sleep before she remembered what day it was. "Oh no," She whispered before shaking Yorudan violently to wake him up "Wake up Yorudan-kun! Or we'll be late for our first day at the shinobi academy!"

Jolting awake Yorudan leapt out of bed rushing for his clothes "HOLY CRAP!" he shouted panicking as they both rushed around for their clothes. Grabbing a crimson t-shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on it and a pair of blue jeans Naru got to the bathroom before Yorudan who started complaining loudly that Naru always took too long in the shower.

When Naru got out the first thing she noticed was the smell of cooking bacon coming from the kitchen 'Good old' Ryu-Nii' she thought to herself walking downstairs 'always thinking two steps ahead.' Entering the kitchen she saw Ryu, Yorudan and Rinda sitting at the table eating some bacon and eggs. Ryu was still a few inches taller than Yorudan and he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black khakis', while Rinda seemed to stay the same height as Yorudan, and wore a similar bright blue t-shirt, with dark blue khakis. When he saw Naru, Yorudan quickly gobbled up the last of his portion before running up to have his own shower.

Sitting down Naru scooped up the rest of the bacon and eggs and started eating, it was about a month ago that Yorudan approached Naru about becoming a Shinobi like He, Ryu and Rinda were, and Naru's answer was an instant yes wanting to become Hokage and protect the village like the old man and her idol the Yondaime. She was close with the Hokage after moving in with Yorudan and the others, and the four of them went to the Sarutobi household every Sunday for dinner resulting in the four of them referring to him as Jiji or Hokage-jiji.

Once Yorudan was finished his shower and got dressed in a Bright Red Black-striped t-shirt and a pair of black khakis' they headed off at top speed to the academy. Racing though the streets they dodged around obstacles in their way and ignored the shouts or glares that followed them.

Arriving at the academy they quickly checked the roster for their classroom. "Hey! We're in the same class!" Ryu said excitedly as they made their way to the classroom. Entering they saw that most of the class had already arrived. Amongst the class was an Uchiha, around 3'9" with pale skin and short black hair that looked like a duck's butt and had black eyes and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with arm warmers and a pair of white shorts along with a pair of shinobi sandals. He also was surrounded by various girls all asking him out on a date.

Other notables was a shy, pale Hyuuga around 3'5" wearing a beige Eskimo jacket with blue shinobi pants, she, like all Hyuuga, had pale lavender eyes and her short hair was indigo in color. Next to her sat a brown haired, black eyed, wild looking boy standing around 3'9" and had heavily tanned skin while wearing a dark grey hoodie and had a small dog resting on his head. On the other side of the Hyuuga was a 4' tall kid with a black afro, tanned skin and wore a large grey trench coat and black sunglasses.

At the back seats was another trio, seated in the middle was a lazy looking boy with slightly pale skin standing around 3'7", he had black eyes and had his black hair done up in a pineapple shaped ponytail, he was wearing a grey t-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. To his right was a beefy kid munching on some chips with tanned skin, black eyes, brown hair, he had swirls on his cheeks and wore a white t-shirt under a blue open dress shirt and a scarf around his neck.

Next to the male Uchiha were two girls, the first had pale skin and stood at 3'7" and had long platinum blond hair in a ponytail with pale blue eyes, to the other side of the Uchiha was a 3'5" tall girl with green eyes and pink hair.

The four sat down in the back seats. Naru getting a Window seat, with Yorudan on Naru's other side, who sat next to Rinda, who sat next to Ryu.

"Any idea on who the teachers are?" Ryu asked.

"No clue," Yorudan admitted "I think their names are Iruka Umino and Mizuki something-or-other."

Just as she finished two people dressed in the standard chunin uniform entered the room. The one on the right had silver hair, black eyes, tanned skin and stood at 5'8". The one on the left had brown hair tied into a pony tail, black eyes, heavily tanned skin and stood around 5'10". The brown haired one spoke first "Hello my name is Iruka and this is Mizuki, we will be your sensei's for the next six years. We hope that you will excel and that you will put in your best effort."

With that said they started with attendance, then they went over what they would be learning in the next few years and the stated on the Ninja code of ethics, meaning half of the class including Mizuki was asleep.

OoOoOo

_Five years later_

Yorudan groaned softly as he woke up from his slumber when the weight on his chest shifted. Cracking an eye open he saw Naru's head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his chest. Hearing her whimper he gently stroked her hair and started humming a soft tune which helped Naru settle down.

She was now 4'7", and she was looking more and more attracting by the day. She also had begun puberty a year ago and was currently sitting at a large B-cup breast size.

He could only wonder what Naru was dreaming of. But he had a good theory. He glanced up at the calendar, and noted the date. October 1st. In about 9 days it will be her birthday, and Yorudan and the others all knew that October 10th was the day almost _everyone _tried to beat up Naru. For the past few years the three did everything they could to hide, and protect Naru. But they were running out of options. They only had a few hiding spaces for her now, and none of them were really…fitting.

_Their gotta be another way…_Yorudan thought. _But…why do the villagers hate her so much? She's the sweetest girl a guy could have…wait…No! bad Yorudan! No perverted thoughts with Naru…but still…_

In addition to training together, Yorudan and Naru came increasingly closer to each other. Though he would _never _admit it out in the open…he honestly did love Naru. And not in that simple 'Brother sister' way. If it meant her to be safe, Yorudan would gladly trade places with Naru in getting beat up by the villagers.

The only thing really keeping him from telling Naru his true feelings about her are…well…Naru. He's afraid of telling her those feelings because he fears that Naru doesn't have that same feelings about him. And if he told her…it would ruin their friendship.

_I gotta tell her soon…_he thought as he stroked his fingers through her long crimson hair. _But…how?_

Yorudan gently shook Naru awake "Hey Naru-chan, time to wake up." He said softly as Naru groaned in protest "C'mon we have to get up."

Slowly opening her eyes Naru untangled herself from Yorudan "Fine," she mumbled as she started to crawl out of bed.

She grabbed her respective clothing, and headed for the Shower. In the meantime Yorudan waited for her by working on his new Jutsu. For the past few years He's been focusing every ounce of spare time that wasn't training, and spending time with his friends, on this new seal.

_Flashback_

_3 years ago_

Yorudan sat out in the open grass staring out into the sky as the large white clouds passed slowly by.

"Yorudan-Kun?" A voice said. Yorudan turned his head to see Naru walking up to him. Yorudan smiled. "Hey Naru-Chan!" he said. "What's up?"

Naru smiled a bit. "Just wondering what you're doing really." She said as she lied down next to him. "Why are you just staring up at the sky?"

Yorudan smiled as he continued sky-gazing. "Well…you see…" he said. "Ok, I'll tell you, but do you promise not to laugh?"

Naru smiled and nodded. "Well…for a while now I've been trying to…" his last few words were ill eligible. "What's that?" Naru asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Yorudan sighed. "I've always wanted…" he said. "…to fly."

"Fly?" Naru asked, grinning a little.

"Ya, Fly." He said. "I know it sounds stupid and all…but every time I see a bird, I wonder…what's it like up there?" he points up at the sky. "Just flying around, with no care in the world, looking down at all those people who are stuck down here, on earth."

Naru giggled slightly but stopped. "That actually sounds nice." She said. "Just too fly…do you think it's possible?"

Yorudan just shrugged. "It could." He said. "If birds can do it, shouldn't we? And we have all sorts of Jutsus and stuff, so maybe there's a way…"

"Well, if you do find a way…could I come with you?" Naru asked, starting to blush.

"Hu?" Yorudan asked. "You wanted to what?"

"Come with you, flying." She said, her blush deepening. "Just how you describe it, seeing things from a whole new view no one has before, not a care in the world, it just sounds too good to pass up."

Yorudan smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, causing both to blush. "I promise, Naru-Chan." He said. "The very _moment _I find out how, you're my first passenger. And I always keep my promises. "

_End Flashback_

_And I will keep that Promise. _Yorudan thought as he looked at what he had so far. His first attempts at flying failed miserably by using fake wings, and machinery. So he's turned around and started looking at making a Jutsu for it.

What he's trying to do is create an actual cloud that he and Naru could actually sit on without falling through it. So far he's only half-way successful. He managed to make the cloud, and he tested it and at least two people could ride on top of it comfortably. But it simply won't rise up!

_What the HELL am I missing! _He thought as he calmly face-palmed himself. _What is it…_

That was when Naru finished her shower, and soon after Yorudan got in as well.

The rest of the day went rather uneventful. After eating breakfast, they headed to the Academy, and after listening to Iruka explain about more Shinobi history (that Yorudan, Ryu, Rinda and Naru pulled a Shikamaru and just slept through the class), they left and had the whole day to themselves.

Naru, Ryu, and Rinda went home, while Yorudan went out and just started wondering around the village. _Just one more year. _He thought. _One more year, and we're all Genin. _

The best thing about that thought, was that if Naru reached Genin, it will make it a lot harder for the Villagers to catch her with her Ninja training. Let's see those people try to catch up with her when she's running up walls!

Yorudan walked swiftly to training ground nine, his body shivered in the cool air. He arrived at the familiar sight soon enough, and immediately started his stretches. A few minutes later, he was slightly warmer than before and his muscled were ready to train. He found the trail he found the day before, and started off jogging. He didn't really know where the trail ended up, since he only had about fifteen minutes last night to check it out, but he had a strange feeling that it would be good.

_A few minutes later_

Yorudan gasped at the beauty of what he was seeing. The trail ended up leading him up a mountain, and at the top of it, where he was now standing, he could see a flowery meadow. The meadow was beautiful in itself, but the reds and oranges of the sunrise cast a surreal glow over everything.

He made his way down the side of the mountain and was walking in the meadow in no time. There was so many different kinds of flowers, he could barely recognize them all, despite his kunoichi classes.

He walked among the flowers, his hand brushing the odd stocks of grass here and there that were longer than the others. He stopped suddenly, that was when he noticed something in the distance.

To right, he noticed a cave entrance. It wasn't too big, but it was large enough for a full grown man to walk right in. He could also see a very small light inside. It was faint, but noticeable.

Hesitantly, he started to walk into the Cave. As he got deeper into it, he activated a quick fire jutsu, forming a ball of fire in his hand to act as a torch.

He continued forward until he came to a fork in the cave. He took the right passage, which led to a dead end. He went back and went the other way, only to find another dead end.

Sighing, he then got tired of using his 'Torch' and deactivated it. He was consumed by darkness for a few moments, but then suddenly the room was then filled with light again. "What the…" Yorudan said, spinning around, and his jaws dropped.

The walls were covered with crystals that glowed a brilliant blue in the darkness. Yorudan watched as light danced over him as he moved, The light made his skin look like it was glowing.

"Amazing…" He muttered to himself as he watched the glowing crystals. He's never heard of Crystals that glow in the dark like these do, it was an amazing find.

That's when it happened. An idea…a Brilliant, and perfect idea came to mind, and he couldn't help but grin. _She'll love it! _He thought. _And I can do it before the 10th! _

_7 days later_

Yorudan grinned at his achievement. The day after discovering the mysterious cave, he instantly started working on turning it into a hideout four the others, especially for Naru.

First off, he had placed a Genjutsu over the entrance that should fool most common eyes. Villagers, Genin, and even Chunin probably wouldn't pick it up unless they knew where to look.

Next, for the past few days he went out and found some descent looking furniture. He ended up with a small bright blue couch, a green armchair, a brown desk, rolling chair for the desk, two decent-sized beds, and a small coffee table. It was a good thing they liked bright colors and the rest of Konoha didn't. For the beds he used some of his extra sheets and covers from his home, along with some pillows. In the desk, he put some pens and plain paper he found. It was amazing how much stuff people in this town threw away.

I put some of their extra ninja gear in the cabinet, along with a decent amount of snacks. He didn't really want to put too much food in the cabinet, since there wasn't a kitchen, but it seemed perfect for storage of extra ninja tools.

He was glad that he and Naru learned to make the Kage Bunshins from that Dog-masked ANBU, or else it would have taken _forever_ to take all of this stuff here from town.

And finally, he looked at the most important thing in his hand. In his hand was a golden chain necklace, and connected to the necklace was a small crystal from the cave.

The chain itself was from one of his Mother's old broken necklaces, but he fixed it, and connected the Crystal onto it. He smiled at my work. It looked perfect! _Hmmm… _He thought. _But it was missing something… Oh!_ He grabbed an orange tinted vase and filled it with water, then placed some Orange flowers from outside in it and set it on the table. _The_re he thought. _Naru-Chan's going to LOVE it!_

_One Day Later_

Yorudan sighed at the problem before him. And the problem was a stubborn old cloud that refused to fly.

In addition to working on the Crystal Cave hideout, he has also doubled his efforts on his new Flying Jutsu, that he has now called: the _Furaingukuraudo no Jutsu __(Wind Release: Flying Cloud Jutsu )._

The Reason he was focusing even more on this Jutsu is because, even with the Cave's Genjutsu, if someone were to follow Him, Naru, Ryu, or Rinda to the cave, they could find them easily and start to notice the Genjutsu. The only way to get there without anyone able to follow them would be to fly there and back.

Yorudan growled in annoyance. "Why won't you work!" he shouted. "Sure, wind isn't my affinity, but still I should be able to do this!" he then slammed his fists on the table in frustration, causing a candle to tip over and land of a piece of paper, igniting it. "Oh shit!" he said and he quickly dumped his glass of water on it. The water put out the fire, and the steam floated to the ceiling.

That's when it hit him, as he watched the steam. _No…way…_he thought. _Could it really be that simple? _

Instantly, he made some modifications to his new Jutsu. The moment he was done, he activated the seal. the "_Furaingukuraudo no Jutsu" _he said. Then, a white puffy cloud appeared in his room. "Let's give it a shot…" he said as he hopped on the cloud. He then gripped it tightly. _Alright, let's heat things up a bit! _He thought, as he then started to imply heat into his cloud.

A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Then, slowly, the cloud started to rise! And Rise, until Yorudan's head touched the ceiling!. "Yatta_! (I did it!)_" Yorudan shouted, then mentally cursed himself, and checked that the others didn't hear him. Luckily, they didn't.

He then turned to face his new cloud, he couldn't stop grinning! He had done it! He can fly now! _They _can fly now! He looked at the calendar, just one day until the 10th. _Naru-Chan…_he thought as he dispelled the cloud. _I swear to you, Tomorrow will be your best Birthday ever! And I always keep my promises! _

_October 10th_

Naru Uzumaki ran through the streets of Konoha as a mob of Villagers perused her. _It's always my birthday… _she thought as she continued running. _Why do they do this on my Birthday! _

Naru managed to run down a few alleyways, and managed to lose the Mob. But they would keep searching for her, they never stop until she's a wounded mess, or when Yorudan, Ryu, or Rinda come and save her.

"Hey, Naru-Chan!" A voice said suddenly, causing Naru to Jump in surprise. She looked around, but saw no one around. "Up here." The voice said again, only from above. She looked up, and there was Yorudan! And…he was standing on top of a cloud…Flying!

"Yorudan-Kun!" Naru said, happily. "Your…your flying?"

Yorudan Grinned like crazy. "I sure can!" he said. "I did it Naru-Chan! I finished the Jutsu!"

Then, there was a large commotion. The villagers were coming closer! "Naru-Chan, hop on!" Yorudan said, lowering the cloud to Naru's height. She nodded and quickly climbed onboard just as the Villagers charged in.

"Alright, let's go!" Yorudan shouted as the two on the cloud blasted forward, leaving behind the stunned, and furious villagers as they tossed pitchforks, knives, and Kunai at them as they quickly got away.

For the first few minutes of flying, Naru was screaming in fear of falling and gripping Yorudan like a lifeline. But once they got to cloud level in the skies, Yorudan stopped moving and faced Naru.

"Naru-Chan." He said, but she couldn't hear him over her screaming. "NARU-CHAN!" he shouted louder. She heard it this time around, and she gazed up at him. "It's alright, Naru-Chan." He reassured her. "Your safe. Look!"

Naru then looked around, and finally noticed where they were. She gazed around and noticed the night clouds surrounding them. She then glanced over the edge of their own cloud, and she paled and regretted it.

They were _very _high. The whole village looked like a miniaturized model from their perspective! Though amazing, she then clung to Yorudan again. "Hey, Naru-Chan don't worry!" Yorudan said, stroking his fingers through her hair. "You won't fall, your safe, see!" he then patted the cloud , it was solid. "This cloud is perfectly safe." He said. "I promise."

Naru lessened up on Yorudan, and glanced around again. "You mean…we're really flying?" she asked, for confirmation. Yorudan grinned and nodded. "Yup, Naru-Chan!" he said. "We're flying, and there's nothing the people at the village can do to stop us! They can't possibly hurt you up here!"

Naru stared at him wide-eyed, she then smiled and grabbed Yorudan into a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she repeated while hugging him, making him blush. "H-h-hey, I said I'd take you flying the moment I could!" He said. "But anyways, I got something I want to show you Naru-Chan!"

Naru blinked once. "What is it?" she asked. Yorudan grinned again. "Just hang on tight." He said.

(**You may begin playing "A whole new world" From Aladdin. Just thought it fit…**)

Naru nodded, and clung to him tightly. Yorudan smiled and he shot forward with the Cloud. Naru gave a small start at the sudden speed, and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Hey, Naru-Chan, don't close your eyes!" Yorudan said. "You don't wanna miss the ride, right?"

She hesitated at first, but she gently opened her eyes. She then peaked over the edge again, and her eyes went wide.

Naru and Yorudan were now soaring past the Hokage monument, they were actually just passing the Fourth's face.

Sure, it's the same Monument she sees every day when she looks at the mountain side, but she's never seen it like this, and she and Yorudan were the first to do so!

"…Wow!" She said.

Yorudan grinned (He's been doing that a lot recently, hu?)"It's just the beginning, Naru-Chan!" he said. He then veered right, and passed right by the Hokage's office where Jiji was sipping on a cup of tea.

"HI JIJI!" Naru and Yorudan shouted as they passed by, causing Sarutobi to spit out his tea, and look at them in disbelief. Both Naru and Yorudan giggling uncontrollably at his expressions.

After they buzzed the Hokage, they then noticed Rinda and Ryu running through the Konoha streets, probably looking for the pair.

Yorudan grinned mischievously, and looked at Naru, who nodded in agreement. He then lowered their altitude…

"HEY GUYS!" Yorudan shouted as they passed right over their heads, causing them to duck. When they looked back up, they saw Yorudan and Naru staring at them, both laughing at them.

"Naru! Yorudan!" Ryu shouted. "There you are…wait are you…FLYING?"

"Got that right bro!" Yorudan said. "Now if you excuse us…" he then took off again with Naru still holding on to him.

After a few more minutes into the ride, the two then found themselves landing into the flower meadow Yorudan found a few days ago. Once they got off and Yorudan dispelled the cloud, and Naru promptly hopped onto him and hugged him as they fell onto the flowers. "That was amazing Yorudan-Kun!" she exclaimed. "I never felt so alive!"

Yorudan blushed, and nodded. "I-I know! It's great, right?" he said. "Anyways, there's something else I want to show you Naru-Chan." He said. He then got up, and helped Naru up as well, and they headed towards the Cave entrance. Yorudan dispelled the Genjutsu protecting it, and activated his torch jutsu.

"Follow me, Naru-Chan!" Yorudan said as they walked forward, but Naru hesitated. "Its…its really dark in there." She whispered. But Yorudan smiled and grabbed her hand. "hey, I'll be with you, remember?" he said, smiling while suppressing his blush as Naru suppressed her own. "You can trust me, right?"

Naru gazed into his eyes, and she smiled back. "Yes." She said, confidently, and the two entered, resealing the Genjutsu as they entered.

After a little walking, Yorudan led Naru into their new hide-out, and Naru's jaw dropped.

She looked around the room, taking in the bright furniture and bed, then switching to the desk and closet. Yorudan walked over to the cupboard, opening it to reveal what he already had in it. "I thought the best use for this would be weapon and emergency food storage, since you can't really keep perishable food in a cupboard." he said, feeling the need to explain. "And this place is hidden by that Genjutsu, so the Villagers can never find you here. This is the safest place in the world for you."

Naru, for once, was at a loss for words. "This…this is just perfect!" she exclaimed in amazement. "Where did you find all this stuff?"

"Oh, I found the furniture around town. Everything else I brought from my house." Yorudan said. "Also, there's another things. Just don't get scared, alright?"

Naru nodded, and Yorudan deactivated his Torch Jutsu causing her to yelp In surprise. But then, that was when the crystals kicked in, and illuminated the cave with their light.

Naru put a hand to her mouth, in awe of the brilliance of the cave now. "Wow…this is…wow!" she whispered. "How are these rocks glowing?"

"I don't know myself, but I'm trying to find out." Yorudan said, walking up to her. "But with these Crystals…I managed to make you…this." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Necklace, and Naru gasped.

"Yorudan…kun…it's so pretty!" she said. "How….did you make it?"

"Well, I managed to chip off a small part of one of these Crystals, and the necklace itself was my mother's…and I want you to have it." He said, and gently placed it around her neck.

"Are…are you sure?" she stuttered. "I-I-I mean, if it was your moms…" But Yorudan stopped her. "I want you to have it." He said. "This Is my Birthday gift to you."

Naru's eyes started to water up, and she then hugged Yorudan. "Thank you so much Yorudan-Kun!" she said. "This is the best Birthday gift ever!"

Yorudan smiled, and returned the hug. As they stood there for a moment, a stray thought entered his and minds.

_Should I tell her how I feel now? _Yorudan thought, looking at Naru for a moment. _I mean…this is a good time…_

_Maybe I should tell Yorudan-Kun my feelings now? _Naru thought as she continued to hug him. _I…I do love him but…_

They took a step away from each other, but they were still holding each other's hands.

"Naru-Chan I-" Yorudan said, but Naru also spoke.

"Yorudan-Kun-" she stopped seeing that Yorudan was also talking, and they both blushed. "Y-you go first." She said.

"Naru-Chan I…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…" Yorudan said, taking a deep breath. "It's just…I just didn't feel ready to tell you, but now…" he let it hang there.

"What is it?" Naru asked, not wanting to be left hanging. "What do you want to tell me?"

Yorudan took in another deep breath, and sighed. "Naru-Chan I…I think I've fallen in love with you." He finally admitted.

Naru inhaled sharply at his admission as he turned away, blushing furiously. "You…you love me?" she asked, for confirmation. Yorudan nodded. "Yes." He said. "I've…I've always had this feeling for you…but I couldn't tell you earlier because I didn't know how you felt about me. I…I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of that, I just…" he left it hang there.

Naru was once again at a loss of words.

They had been together since they were little kids, had been through so much. Come to think of it, She'd loved Yorudan as long as she could remember, yet over all those years he was only now able to work up the courage to tell her his true feelings about her. And she could never have felt so happy.

"You know what, Yorudan-Kun?" she asked as she pressed herself against him, drawing his attention. "I…I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Yorudan's eyes went wide, and his brown eyes met Naru's gentle blue ones. They both hesitated for a moment before they both leaned forward and pressed their lips against each other's. Naru felt his tongue brush against her lips and opened her mouth and moaned deeper as Yorudan's tongue began to massage hers while exploring her mouth.

When they finally broke for air they were both heavily flushed and were smiling broadly at each other "That was..." Naru trailed off trying to find an answer

"The greatest kiss of your life?" Yorudan supplied his eyes twinkling as he held Naru.

Naru smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. "Best kiss of my life…so far." She said, and the two resumed their intimate actions, and the two suddenly found themselves in one of the beds, very tired.

"Good night Naru-chan." Yorudan whispered as they held each other closely.

"Good night Yorudan-kun." Naru replied smiling as she fell asleep into happier dreams rather than her usual nightmares.

_Outside the cave_

Ryu and Rinda both smirked at each other as they look into the cave giggling "Glad I put those tracking seals in their clothes." Ryu said as he moved to the cave entrance and pulled out several seal tags "He didn't do a bad job, but..."

Rinda grinned "We can make the security better right?" She asked as he began to place and activate the seals "C'mon let's leave the lovebirds alone for now."

Ryu grinned as he followed Rinda back home "Ya know, I thought I'd be the first to fly in our little group with my families summons." He grouched making Rinda giggle "Now I have to listen to him brag about it."

"Well you can always tease him and Naru-chan in return." She said making him smirk "Or we can booby trap their room."

Ryu laughed "What are we waiting for then?" He asked taking off closely followed by Rinda


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon thinking'**_

_Dream/Flashback/Mindscape_

Chapter 3: Betrayal

_The Next Morning_

Yorudan's eyes slowly opened as he woke up. The moment his vision cleared, he smiled at the sight of Naru resting her head on his shoulder.

_I simply can't believe it. _He thought to himself as drew her closer. _All this time, Naru-Chan loved me just as much as I loved her…seems like something out of one of those Icha-Icha paradise books. _

It was then Naru started to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning Naru-Chan." He said.

"Morning…" she groaned, as she faced Yorudan. She then blushed and looked away. "Y-Yorudan-Kun?" she asked. "Last night…did we…did we really…kiss?"

Yorudan smiled, and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Yes, we did." He confirmed. "You're ok with it, right?"

Naru bite her lop slightly looking at him "I am," She confirmed "Are you?"

Yorudan's answer was to grin and pull her into a bruising kiss as he poured his emotions into her through it, something she happily returned as she fell back onto the bed.

"You think the others are worried about us?" Naru asked, when they separated. Yorudan shrugged. "I'm sure they think we're fine." He said. "and they know we'll be staying as far away from Konoha during the three-day Kyuubi Festival. So we have another two days till we have to go back. Meaning…" he grinned as he drew her closer. "We have another whole two days to ourselves, and the Villagers can't do anything about it."

Naru smiled as she returned the embrace. "Yorudan-Kun?" she asked. "Are you…sure about this? I mean…If we have a relationship, the Villagers may start attacking you-"

"Stop." Yorudan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't care what the Villagers do or say about it. _I love you. _Naru-Chan. And no one can do a thing about that fact. And even if they try, they'll have to deal with me before they even touch you. And that's a Promise. And you know me…" he grinned and leaned forward. "I always keep my promises."

He then kissed her firmly on the lips while running his hand through her hair while she pulled him in deeper into the kiss each forgetting their fears and worries.

_Later_

_With Ryu and Rinda_

The two future Genin walked up to the Cave that Naru and Yorudan had spent the night in. "I wonder if there up?" Ryu asked as he unlocked the Genjutsu, and the two entered relocking it. Rinda grinned playfully. "I bet they were up all night…making up lost time." she said and Ryu chuckled.

As they walked through the cave, they found themselves at the hideout, where Yorudan and Naru were _still _making out with each other. Ryu then grinned mischievously.

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a seal tag and placed it onto his skin and formed a hand seal transforming into what looked to be a miniature version of the Kyuubi complete with nine tails, looking up at Rinda he grinned and walked quietly into the room and sat on his haunches next to the bed and tilted his head "So this is human mating." He said in a gravelly voice catching the pairs attention as they turned to face him and blinked owlishly at him "Don't stop on my account, I was just beginning to enjoy it."

Naru yipped in fear and flew behind Yorudan, while Yorudan glared, recognizing the voice anywhere. "RYU!" He shouted.

The 'Kyuubi' started laughing and rolled on his back. "You should have…seen the look on your faces!" he said while laughing, and he dispelled the seal turning back into Ryu, and then Rinda walked in, giggling as well.

"How…How did you find us?" Naru asked, still a little startled at what Ryu tried to pull.

"How else?" Rinda said. "We put tracking seals into yours and Yorudan's clothes…just in case." She grinned as Naru and Yorudan blushed.

"So you really put this whole place together, bro?" Ryu said as he hopped onto the couch, and Rinda sat next to him. "Ya." Yorudan said, getting out of bed. "You'd be amazed at what people throw out. Good thing we're the only ones in Konoha that like bright colors, eh Guys? By the way, even with the trackers, how did you see past the Genjutsu I pulled up?"

Ryu snorted. "Yorudan-Nii, if I had Sharingan, it would be overkill to pick out your Genjutsu." He said, though he noticed that Yorudan took it that his Jutsu wasn't good enough, and got a little depressed. "But you actually did a good job." He reassured. "If it wasn't for the trackers, I may not have noticed it. But anyways, Me and Rinda-Chan simply made it a little better than it was."

Yorudan smiled. "Thanks Ryu-Nii." He said.

"Hey, remember if this is gonna be _our _secret hideout, we need it to be _secret._" Ryu said. "And I also put up a privacy seal so that when the two of you decide to…you know…" he started to grin, and Naru blushed bright red at the implication, as did Yorudan.

"Ryu-Kun, stop torturing them." Rinda said. "I think that's enough for now."

Ryu sighed, and just nodded. "So anyways, what should we do now?" He asked. "The festival's still going on, and not a soul followed us here."

Yorudan thought about it for a few minutes. "Well, in addition to just hanging out, and eating all the different snacks and stuff I stocked up in here…" He said. "That field would make a decent training ground. What do you guys think?"

Ryu grinned as he stood up. "Sounds good to me!" he said. "Race ya out of the cave!"

_One Year Later_

Iruka sighed contently as he sat down beside Mizuki "Long night with Anko?" Mizuki asked good naturedly with a smile.

Iruka only groaned in response "How does she have that much energy?" He wondered out loud as the students trickled in "Last night wasn't bad, it was this morning that really got me."

Mizuki was about to respond when a sudden noise interrupted him. Turning towards the door they saw Naru burst in sliding with her wakazashi out, they were just about to ask what she was doing when Rinda and Yorudan slid in and took a defensive position up with Rinda's ninjato, and Yorudan's Duel-Bladed Katana beside Naru. About to ask once more they were interrupted by a shout "GODDAMMIT" followed by a loud crash.

Looking at each other the two teachers made their way to the door and peaked cautiously out the door. Implanted head-first into the wall was one Ryu Hisanaga his legs twitching for a second before he pulled himself out looking at the teacher he calmly asked "Are they in there?"

The teachers nodded and stepped out of the way as Ryu entered the room. Still calm, he walked over to the Trio that started to shake in fear "Who was it that decided to put water on the floor so that I could slip?" He asked calmly as the three pointed at each other "Than the three of you will help me prank the next person who walks in." He stated as the four grinned viscously.

Iruka sighed as he rubbed his temples, this had become a routine in the class, Naru, Rinda, Yorudan and Ryu would race to class no holds barred, meaning; traps, ninja techniques, and anything else was allowed. Iruka had to admit that it was a very effective training strategy, in fact he used it himself a couple of times in class, it was what they did afterwards that gave him headaches, the loser of the race had to think up a multiple step prank and the other three would help the loser set the prank up. In the end the teachers allowed it because it taught the students to always be aware for traps, in fact Iruka had a standing offer that if someone managed to get past all of the traps than he would add an extra 20% to their mark. No one has yet succeeded in this endeavor.

After setting up the trap the four sat down in one of the back rows and waited for the moment to arrive. Looking around the room they noticed that only two people have yet to arrive, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They grinned at each other as Ryu opened up a betting booth for the class to bet on who would fall victim to their trap.

"10 Ryou on Haruno!"

"50 on Yamanaka!"

"200 on both." Sasuke said surprising everyone.

Raising an eyebrow Ryu accepted the money and stored "You do know that it's 100 to 1 odds right Uchiha?" he questioned.

Shrugging Sasuke smirked "What can I say, I feel lucky." Now while Sasuke to most people is cold and distant, to the four however he acts as any other normal pre-teen, well, as normal as you could get being shinobi trained and having lost your entire family anyways. When asked why and he normally answers as "The Takeo and Hisanaga friends were friends with the Uchiha, and Naru is their friend, so... why not?"

Though, that's not the full truth, and only Sasuke, Ryu, Rinda, Yorudan and Naru knew the truth. Sasuke went up to them, and asked Naru how the former dead last managed to improve so much. Naru answered: "Well… Let me answer your question with a question. Do you have someone worth living for, someone you need to protect? I am stronger than the rest of the class because I want to be stronger to protect the people I care about most. You know what makes you reach your full potential? It's having the drive to give it you're all into keeping the ones you love safe. You should find that person that you want to protect, because only then, will you be strong."

Since then, Sasuke's been much more friendly to us than anyone else in the whole class. And Sakura and Ino simply can't stand Naru because they think Sasuke cares more about her than the whole fan club…which is true in a sense, but then again Naru's not drooling over him like half the rest of the females in the class do. Besides, Sasuke plainly said Naru's not his type.

As the seconds slipped by the occupants of the room waited anxiously waiting for any sign of either approaching when they suddenly felt the ground begin to vibrate "Holy shit, _teme_ may be right." Naru muttered as the vibrations increased. The entire class leaned forward waiting for the resulting chaos when the door slid open and both Ino and Sakura wedged in trying to get in first when suddenly a big BANG caught their attention. Turning they saw a barrage of Kunai hurdling at them, ducking to avoid the kunai they paled when they saw the explosive notes attached to them. When they exploded instead of a large explosion mist billowed out. Making a couple of subtle hand seals Ryu activated the seals that he had placed. Hearing the screams of panic the entire class all looked to Ryu and Yorudan who had shit-eating grins on their faces. Holding up a finger as a symbol to wait they saw the pair stagger out of the mist cloud as it began disperse . The entire class erupted into laughter at the sight of the pair. Sakura now had neon orange hair, blue skin and pink eyes while Ino had neon green hair, grey skin and puke green eyes.

Chuckling Ryu opened the lock box and counted out Sasuke's money as he explained "The mist was only a diversion several of the kunai had specialized storage seals that explode upon activation and held more seals, _**'Fuinjustu: Bodai Ten'i**_ it allows a person to undergo a complete change resulting in what you see with our two testers here or less dramatic changes for espionage. While not tested I believe that the seal can also change ones gender, it's not a _henge_ but an actual transformation. There are limits however, like the transformation has to be within a five year age difference and you cannot go beyond fifty pound increase or decrease, neither can you change the species." Pulling out a notebook he turned to the victims "Was there any pain during the changing process?" He asked as he scribbled down some notes "Answer my questions and I will remove the seals."

After all was said and done Ryu had an entire class full of orders for his new seals as Rinda, Yorudan and Naru snickered.

Once the class had settled down Iruka began speaking "As you all know today is the Genin Exams, the exam has three parts, first we have a written test followed by a Taijutsu tournament and lastly a nin- and Genjutsu Exam." He announced "Do your best and good luck."

OoOoOoOo

_Hokage's Office_

All the jonins were staring in shock at what had happened, the only ones that weren't was a familiar sliver haired one and the Hokage.

"Holy crap." Asuma Sarutobi muttered the cigarette hanging loose from his mouth. He was solidly built and stood at 5'8" with short black hair and eyes and wore the standard jonin's outfit plus a piece of cloth holding the insignia for the twelve fire guardians at his waist.

"Both of those seals hold amazing potential, the second one would be extremely useful for espionage." Kurenai Yuuhi said, she was a 5'5" slim women with long curly black hair, red eyes and a dress that looked like it was made of bandages.

"(cough) Indeed it would, did (cough, cough) he create those on his own?" Hayate Gekko asked, standing at 5'6" he wasn't very imposing with his sickly look. He had hooded black eyes, brown hair and wore the standard jonins uniform with a sword strapped to his back "(cough) He has the potential to be a Fuinjustu Master."

"To answer your question, yes he did create them on his own." Kakashi Hatake, the silver haired jonin answered "I personally believe that he is a prodigy in the field, not to mention he is a juggernaut at close combat and add in his natural affinity to lightning and you have one dangerous opponent."

The elder Sarutobi chuckled "Then add in Naru-chan's insane chakra reserves, stamina and her growing arsenal of Justus, with Yorudan's rivaling chakra reserves, and Taijutsu skills, along with Rinda-chan's genjutsu, long- range jutsu capabilities and blossoming medical repertoire you have a very powerful team in the making." He commented "I personally believe that Naru-chan just may receive rookie of the year closely followed by the other three."

"My vote is for Ryu," Hayate spoke up "(cough, cough) he certainly has earned it with that trap."\

"I have my money on that Yorudan kid!" Anko Mitarashi said, a young woman standing at 5'5, with Brown eyes, and black hair in a spiky pony tail. "The kid's got some crazy Taijutsu Skills. May even be better than your kid Gai!"

"Ha!" Mighty Gai said. "Yorudan's flames of youth burn brightly…BUT MY LEE'S FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS BURNS TWISE AS BRIGHT!"

"I believe that it will be a tie between the four of them " Kakashi stated "with Rinda-chan being the best at the written portion, Ryu-kun or Yorudan-kun being the best at taijustu and Naru-chan being the best at ninjustu."

"We'll just have to wait and see than won't we." Kurenai said returning her gaze to the crystal orb.

OoOoOoOo

_Lunch hour, Academy_

Naru sighed in contentment as she sat down underneath a tree "Thank god that's over," she said "I _hate_ written tests."

"Ditto." Yorudan said as he sat next to her.

"I think I damaged my brain." Kiba Inuzuka moaned holding his head.

"How could you do that?" Ryu questioned incredulously "Especially when you don't have one."

"HEY!" Kiba shouted as everyone laughed, Kiba's dog Akamaru, a little white dog with brown spots on his ears, barked his support to Kiba.

"Meh, writing the test was to troublesome." Shikamaru Nara said yawning.

"You think breathing troublesome Shikamaru," Yorudan deadpanned. Humphing Shikamaru just laid back and watched the clouds with his friend Chouji Akamichi who munching on some of his ever present chips.

"How do you think you did Hinata-chan?" Rinda asked the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"I-I t-think I d-did w-well." Hinata stuttered pushing her two index fingers together.

Shino Aburame just silently observed everything as he shared his lunch with his Kikaku bugs.

Sasuke would have joined them but was currently occupied with trying to avoid his fan club who wanted to force feed him their Bento, needless to say he was getting a lot of practice done on his escape and evasion tactics.

OoOoOoOo

The class gathered around the outdoor training fields for their taijustu exams, the most awaited match was Ryu vs. Sasuke in Block A. Naru was in Block B with Kiba as her final opponent. Rinda in Block C had Hinata, and Yorudan in Block D had Sakura (Much to his displease).

Mizuki began explaining the rules "As you know weapons are allowed, no nin- or genjutsu, match goes until knockout, surrender or until either Iruka or myself calls it."

"First match Ryu Hisanaga vs. Sasuke Uchiha begin!" Iruka announced as he leapt away from the pair. Circling each other warily Sasuke made the opening move by throwing a handful of shuriken at Ryu who dodged them, ran up close and threw a right hook at Sasuke who dodged causing Ryu to over extend himself. Smirking Sasuke threw a punch at the back of Ryu's head not noticing that Ryu used the over extension to launch a spinning heel kick at Sasuke. Connecting Ryu continued the flip in an amazing display of acrobatics he threw a punch before landing and taking up his Shippuken'(Hurricane Fist) stance, his right arm curled up beside his ribcage and his left in a boxing style position while his feet spread out.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" He asked smirking "That can't be all you got."

Sasuke returned the smirk as he got into the Interceptor stance, his arms spread to the side his front arm going down while the second arm moving up with his legs spread towards Ryu "Nah, just thought I'd give you a handicap." He returned and the fangirls squealed.

"Ryu done for," Ino predicted and Sakura nodded in agreement "No one can beat Sasuke-kun."

"Right," Yorudan drawled "and what was all those times that we _did_ beat him then?"

The pair just ignored her as Naru, Yorudan and Rinda rolled their eyes and continued to cheer Ryu on.

The fighting pair made a couple more passes before Ryu kicked it up a notch by drawing his tonfas, Twin Meteors, and adopted a boxing stance with a small smirk "Ready, Uchiha?" he asked "'Cause here comes the Meteor Fist." With that Ryu launched himself at Sasuke a swung with his right fist as Sasuke blocked using a kunai in each hand and ducked under Ryu's left only to be kneed in the face.

As Sasuke was recovering Ryu channeled Chakra into his legs and leapt into the air, twirling he shouted "Ryuusei Koujun!"as he fell and launched his fist at Sasuke who managed to dodge in time but was still hit by the resulting shrapnel. Using the smoke cloud as cover Ryu quickly came up on Sasuke and tripped him before placing his tonfa blade at his throat ending the match.

The entirety of Sasuke's fan club was shouting that Ryu cheated and that Sasuke should have won as the rest of the class cheered their congratulations to Ryu.

Helping Sasuke stand the two joined Rhonda and Yorudan after wishing Naru good luck against Kiba. "Match two Naru Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka, begin!" Iruka shouted leaping away as they began to circle. Naru made the first move by attempting a low scissor kick at Kiba's legs that Kiba narrowly dodged by flipping back. Landing on all fours he leapt forward shoulder tackling Naru in the stomach throwing her back. Recovering in mid air she drove her heel in Kiba's face as he tried to continue his attack. As Kiba recovered Naru circled behind him and pulled out her wakazashi, Maelstrom, and quickly thrust. Receiving a warning bark from Akamaru Kiba leapt to the side as the wakazashi cut his coat. Growling as he drew out a kunai Kiba went back on the assault swiping at her arms in an attempt to disarm her.

Weaving through the attacks Naru suddenly flipped over Kiba and swung out with her wakazashi leaving a thin cut on his shoulder, landing she spun and leapt again this time stabbing downwards followed by a spin kick to Kiba's temple knocking him out. "Winner of the second match, Naru Uzumaki!" Iruka announced as everyone cheered.

Panting Naru joined the others "That style you found Ryu, Ataru, is really straining." She commented "It can really take a lot out of a person, but like you said, it's unpredictable." Grinning she sat down and cheered as Rinda took to the field.

"Don't hold back, okay, Hinata-chan?" Rinda asked as she got into the Interceptor Fist stance.

Doing the same Hinata nodded as she got into the Jyuuken stance "I-I w-won't I-if y-you d-don't R-R-Rinda-chan." She shot back.

Seeing the two were ready Iruka raised his hand "Final match Rinda Takeo vs. Hinata Hyuuga, begin!" he shouted chopping his arm down before leaping away.

Not wasting any time the pair rushed at each other, brushing Hinata's initial strike aside Rinda threw a punch at Hinata's kidney only to have Hinata twirl away like a dancer before swinging her foot out in a roundhouse kick. Ducking Rinda lashed her foot out at Hinata's prone leg, seeing the danger Hinata leapt up and lashed her palm out at Rinda's exposed side only to have Rinda roll out of the way and create some distance. "Not bad Hinata-chan." She said with a grin on her face, drawing her ninjato, Black Inferno, and shouted "Lets kick it up a notch!"

Leaping forward Rinda swiped at Hinata's midsection only to have her leap back and swing a palm out. Dodging Rinda quickly circled Hinata and attempted to get behind her only for Hinata to flip over Rinda and tried to plant her heel on Rinda's head but Rinda quickly blocked using the flat end of her ninjato. Pushing Hinata back Rinda quickly took advantage of Hinata's disorientation and captured Hinata in a head lock with her ninjato at Hinata's neck ending the match.

Everyone cheered as Rinda and Hinata walked off the field and rejoined the others. Joining Ryu, Naru, Yorudan and Sasuke accepted their praise with a big smile.

"Next Match: Yorudan Takeo vs. Sakura Haruno."

"One second, please." Yorudan said as he hopped into the ring, and Sakura walked into it.

"Watch me Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted waving to Said Uchiha. "I'll beat him for you!"

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted. Sakura started running at Yorudan, preparing to punch him, Yorudan didn't move an inch. Sakura came closer, and just before her fist connected with his face, he ducked and rolled to the left, jumped back up, and before Sakura could even turn around, he delivered a 'light' hit to the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Iruka blinked once. "...wow...in less than 10 seconds..." he said. Yorudan just shrugged. "It was too easy." He said.

"Ok, Winner: Yorudan Takeo!" Iruka announced. Most of the others cheered, as Yorudan hopped off the area and with his friends where Naru ran up to him and hugged him. "We did it! We all got through!" she shouted.

Yorudan smiled and returned to embrace "You did great too Naru-Chan." He said. "I just wish mine lasted a little longer."

"It was Sakura you were fighting." Rinda pointed out. And everyone, _including _Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you all did great, glad that I did give you that sword Rinda." Ryu complimented as she blushed at the praise "C'mon we still have the ninjutsu exam to do."

Walking behind him Rinda was lost in thought.

'_Should I tell Ryu-kun how I feel?_' Rinda asked herself '_But what if he doesn't feel the same way?_' She glanced towards Ryu who was talking with her Brother. '_I really should tell them how I feel,_' She admonished herself '_If I don't do it soon I might not get the chance later._ _Tonight after I pass I will talk to him._'

Rinda had little clue that Ryu was having a dilemma of his own '_I should tell her, I should tell her what being the recipient of a Hisanaga clan blade _really _means, I only hope that she feel the same way._'

Arriving in the classroom they sat down and settled in as they waited to be called for the final exam. "You better pass or else..." Ryu warned mockingly as he was called in for the exam.

Laughing the three wished him luck. The seconds slipped by as Naru, Yorudan and Rinda sat in comfortable silence. '_Should I really tell Ryu-kun?_' Rinda questioned herself as she stared absently ahead her cheek resting on her hand '_Maybe Yorudan could help...I'll talk to him at Ichiraku's when we celebrate our graduation._' She decided just as Yorudan's name was called "Good luck and see ya on the other side." Rinda said with a smile.

Returning the smile Yorudan said "You too Sis, I'll see you later, okay?" With that she confidently strode off for her exam.

Shortly after, Yorudan and Rinda easily passed their tests.

"Naru Uzumaki, you're up." Iruka called a short time later. Getting up Naru followed him into the examination room where Mizuki was waiting with a couple rows of leaf Hai-ates with various colored cloth bands. Sitting down Iruka picked up his clip board "All right Naru, please use Henge into Mizuki please." Iruka said.

Nodding Naru studied Mizuki for a minute before bringing her hands together into a ram seal and gathered chakra "HENGE!" she shouted and with a poof of smoke there was a perfect copy of Mizuki standing there with a smile on his face. With another poof of smoke Naru was standing there once again.

"Good, now do a kawamari please." Iruka asked and with a poof of smoke Naru quickly replaced herself with a nearby chair. "And finally please create four Bunshin please."

"Ano, Sensei, does it have to be bushin or can it be a variant?" Naru asked innocently

Slightly startled Iruka gave his go ahead. Crossing her fingers into a cross shape Naru gathered her chakra and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" and ten clone popped into existence as both Iruka and Mizuki nearly fainted in shock.

"Holymotherof... Naru did you... just... use... Kage Bunshin?" Iruka asked in disbelief, Naru nodded "Where did you learn that!"

"Sorry I can't tell ya that sensei," Naru said apologetically scratching the back of her head "I kinda promised the person who taught me I wouldn't say who they are. The only reason they taught me this was because my chakra reserves are huge and because of that _really_ hard to manipulate properly but the kage bunshin is more of a mass chakra technique than chakra control." She explained with a nervous chuckle "So... do I pass?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah (clears throat) yes you do." Iruka said recovering from his shock as Mizuki continued to stare in amazement.

Wearing a shit eating grin Naru steps forward and selects a Hai-ate with a black cloth band and tied it across her forehead before entering the next room. "I _knew_ you could do it!" She heard Yorudan shout in excitement right before he glomped Naru. "This. Is. Awesome!" Yorudan shouted in his excitement wearing his Red Black striped clothed Hai-ate around his head. "Now all that has to happen is we all are place on the same team together!"

Ryu laughed as Yorudan continued to squeeze Naru into oblivion "Alright Yorudan, let Naru-chan breath." Rinda said pulling Yorudan off of Naru who started to turn blue from lack of oxygen, she wore her tan yellow white striped Hai-ate around her neck.

"Congratulations Naru-chan," Ryu said, his dark green Hai-ate around his bicep. "I'm sure you knocked their socks off with the kage bunshin."

"You should have seen their faces!" Naru said as she grinned. "Mizuki's Jaw practically dropped when I pulled it out!"

Taking a seat between Rinda and Yorudan, Naru settled in to wait for the last of the exam to finish up. When the last person to pass, Ino Yamanaka, walked in followed by the two senseis everyone sat straight "To everyone here, congratulations on passing the Genin Exams, report here the day after tomorrow at nine for your team placements. Be aware that do too the odd amount of classmates this year, there will be a rare 4-Team set up."

That last announcement got the four's attention as they glanced at one another. They then looked up to the ceiling, crossed their fingers, and thought the exact same thing:

'_PLEASE Kami be us!_'

"Who wants some Ichiraku's?" Ryu asked and laughed as Naru and Yorudan immediately jumped up and said yes at the same time, causing them to look at each other and blush.

Rinda spoke up when they got outside "Ne, Ryu-kun Naru-Chan, can you go on ahead, I need to speak to Yorudan about something." She said fighting down an embarrassed blush. With a small look of confusion, the trio nodded before taking off via shinobi express. Taking Yorudan's hand Rinda led him into an alleyway away from watching eyes. Taking a couple of breaths to steady herself Rinda faced her Brother. "Ok, what do you want?" Yorudan asked. "And this better be good, because Ramen waits for no one!"

Rinda gave him a glare, but ignored his remark. "I wanted to talk to you about Ryu-kun," she said nervously "I-I _really_ like him...and I don't think it's the sibling way it use to be anymore...I...I think I've fallen in love with him."

Yorudan raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "And your telling me this...why?" he asked. "This seems like something you should tell Ryu."

"I know! But..." Rinda said. "But...It's just I don't really know what to do. I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel, he might not feel that same way, and things between us would turn...awkward, and uncomfortable. I...I don't want to ruin our friendship because of that." Rinda then looked at her Brother.

"You had the same Problem with Naru, Yorudan." She said. "I...I need your advice..._anything _would be helpful right now."

For a short seconds, neither said anything more. Then Yorudan smiled. "You just gotta tell him how you feel." He said, causing Rinda to give her a questioning look. "Sis, how would you like to live. Knowing how he feels, even if it's rejection, and getting it over with. Or would you like to keep on living, not knowing how he felt about you, and balling up all those emotions?"

Rinda looked down as she bit her lip. "It hurts not to know, right?" her brother asked, and she nodded. "The best thing you can do is go ahead and _ask him. _Besides, if he was really your friend, it wouldn't matter even if he said no."

For a while, the two just stood there. "Y-your right." Rinda said, smiling. "I'll tell him." Yorudan smiled and nodded. "Good." He said. "Come on, let's get going." Rinda smiled, and she ran out the Alley.

Yorudan stood there for a few moments. "You got that?" he asked, seemingly no one, as a Kage Bushin of Naru appeared, grinning. "Every word." The Bushin said. "Want me to tell Boss?"

"Right." Yorudan said. "It's time to plot our own revenge." He smiled deviously as the Kage Bushin dispelled, and he made his way to Ichiraku's.

OoOoOoOo

Ryu sighed as he waited for Yorudan and Rinda to show up at the Ramen stand '_I hope she doesn't react too badly to the fact that I love her._' He thought to himself as he sipped some tea '_Rinda-chan is so elegant and beautiful, but has compassion and kindness as well..._'

Hearing Yorudan and Rinda enter the stand he put his thoughts aside for now and turned to greet them "Bout time you showed up, we were about to send out search and rescue for the two of you." He joked as the pair sat down on either side of him, with Yorudan next to Naru.

With Rinda Blushing, the two apologized for making him wait and said she would explain later. Teuchi Ichiraku, the ramen stand owner in his fifties smiled as the two took their usual seats with Rinda next to Ryu, and Yorudan next to Naru "So now that you're all here, what'll you have." He asked kindly to the four regulars.

"One large beef please."-Ryu

"One large chicken thank you."-Tukiko

"Five large Miso's Oji-san."-Naru (Yes she still has her massive addiction to ramen.)

"Five large chicken please."- Yorudan (She's not the only one...)

"Comin' right up." Teuchi said happily as he passed the orders to his daughter Ayame, a young adult with an attractive figure with brown hair and eyes.

"So I see you guys passed your exams." She said with a happy smile "Congratulations."

"Thanks Ayame-nee-san." Naru chirped happily as she fidgeted with her headband with a foxy smile on her face as the other three grinned and proudly showed off their own headbands "The test was easy, although I didn't like the written part." She added with a pout. "Naru-Chan, _no one _likes the written part." Yorudan said as Ayame and Teuchi laughed at their expressions.

"Well ya did good," The ramen stand owner said sounding like a proud father "Tonight is on the house as a gift." He added smiling as Naru and Yorudan shouted in excitement "just don't go too overboard, don't want me goin' out of business now do ya?"

The four chuckled as Ayame placed the bowls of Ramen in front of them "Enjoy your food." She said as Naru and Yorudan started eating as soon as Ayame's hand was clear.

"Sugoi!" Naru moaned as she slurped up the noodles "It only gets better the more I eat it!"

"Ditto!" Yorudan said as he raided his Ramen like there was no tomorrow as everyone else sweat dropped as the pair continued to eat with Ryu and Rinda going at a more sedated pace than their crimson haired, and brown haired friends "Where do you put it all you two?" Rinda asked slightly jealous "I know that we burn the calories off through training but this is ridiculous, I mean you two eat what eight bowls on average?"

Naru chuckled at Rinda's disbelieving expression "I really don't know Rinda-chan." She said meekly "All we know is that we feel really tired if we don't eat so much." Yorudan finished.

"Probably has to do with your large chakra reserves," Ryu commented speculatively "I still think that your family has some relation to some kind of clan though, most likely to the Akamichi's given your appetite."

Naru made a pained face "I hope not," she muttered "I don't want to be fat."

Chuckling at Naru's pout as attacked another bowl, Yorudan put his arm around her shoulder. "Of course not," he reassured "Your too pretty to be related to an Akamichi."

Naru blushed at her boyfriend as she dug in once more "Thanks Yorudan-Kun." She said between her mouthfuls.

OoOoOo

_Hokage`s Tower_

Mizuki grinned as he slipped through the halls of the tower heading to the office with two large shurikens on his back `_this is too easy,_` he thought to himself `_Orochimaru is right, this pathetic village needs to be destroyed, especially since they are harboring the demon bitch._` Quickly checking the office to make certain that it was indeed empty Mizuki slipped into the room and made his way over to the east-facing wall.

Running a hand over the wall he located a slight elevation and pushed it into the wall causing a hidden safe behind the Shodai`s picture to open up revealing a large scroll sitting on a pedestal `_Finally,' _Mizuki thought gleefully as he picked the scroll up _'With this Orochimaru will surely grant me a lot of power, if only I could break the demon bitch as well, oh well.'_

Leaping out the window he quickly started making his way to a hidden cabin in the woods to stash the scroll before he made his escape unaware that a certain pair were already there having a private conversation.

OoOoOo

_Hidden Cabin_

"Look Rinda," Ryu said stopping as they were taking a shortcut to their home "I really need to tell you something important. It's about the true meaning of the sword that I gave you, you see... how do I say this, a Hisanaga clan blade symbolizes much more than friendship, when someone from the Hisanaga clan gives one of the clan blades to an outsider, it means that the clan member wants you to become... apart... of the... clan." He whispered at the end very nervous and slightly afraid "What I'm saying is that I _really_ like you, in fact, I kinda fell in love with you."

Rinda blinked owlishly at Ryu who was looking very sheepish at that moment waiting for her response. "So you're saying that you want to be with me, right?" Rinda asked calmly as Ryu nodded dumbly. Neither of them noticing Naru and Yorudan watching from the shadows, grinning like mad. "_I'm getting a feeling of Déjà vu, aren't you?_" Yorudan whispered to Naru, causing her to silently giggle.

A devious grin spread on Rinda's face as she slowly walked towards Ryu. "Well, that is defiantly good news," Rinda said "Because love you too, Ryu Hisanaga." She added as she pressed her lips against Ryu's. He was shocked for a moment, before he embraced her and started to return the kiss.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to save up for our first date, Eh Rinda-Chan?" he asked when they paused grinning as she giggled some more.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Yorudan finally shouted out as he and Naru pounced out of the bushes where they were hiding. "It took years, but your finally together!"

"Yorudan!" Ryu shouted out, while Rinda blushed. "What the hell! I'm kinda busy here!"

"Ha, Like I'd miss my sister's final admission about her feelings!" Yorudan said. "But remember this Ryu, she's _my _sister, so if she gets hurt, I'm holding _you _responsible. And there _will _be hell to pay!" Rinda and Naru laughed as Ryu rapidly shook his head.

After a few minutes they stood up to leave when Mizuki suddenly landed in front of them with a sickening grin on his face.

"Well, well, well," he drawled "Kami-sama must be on my side tonight if he placed you here in front of me tonight, demon whore."

The four instantly tensed and slid into combat stances "What's going on Mizuki-sensei?" Ryu questioned tersely "Why are you out here so late?" Yorudan asked.

"Oh, no reason, just going to be stashing the forbidden scroll and killing you now that you have seen me." Mizuki answered offhandedly as if he was talking about the weather "But before I kill you, I think I'll have some fun with the two girls first."

Yorudan's eyes narrowed as he growled slightly "Not going to happen Mizuki-teme." He snarled as he drew out his Duel Katana sword, separating them into two separate swords. Ryu then drew his Chokuto's, Takai and Karite, and held them at his sides as he leaned forward, as if to leap. Naru and Rinda both drew their own swords and held them in the basic stance for their styles "You won't lay a hand on either of them as long as _We're _around." Ryu finished.

Mizuki began to laugh wildly at the three as he threw the scroll aside "So you really think that four rookie _genins_ can stop me?" he asked looking slightly crazed before grinning evilly "and doubt that you will want to protect the demon whore after you learn her dirty little secret."

"I highly doubt that you know something we don't," Yorudan said with conviction "We don't hide things from each other, we have faith in one another."

Mizuki's grin grew wider "Oh really?" he questioned "Well _this_ secret has to do with an event twelve years ago on October tenth, the day of the Kyuubi attack." Grinning at their confused looks Mizuki began to pace in front of them with a crazy smile "As you know the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha twelve years ago and that the Yondaime managed to kill the demon, but how can you kill an immortal being with limitless chakra?"

Ryu's eyes widened as the pieces fit together, but Yorudan's narrowed. "You can't, people have tried but it is impossible, that is how jinchuriki were created, by sealing the Bijuu into an infant to contain it." He explained to Naru and Rinda, both pairs of eyes widened in shock at the implications "It explains why Naru-chan is hated, because she contains the Kyuubi."

Naru collapsed to her knees as Mizuki laughed wildly "Yes, now you see, she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He shouted as he pulled one of the large shurikens off his back and drew back his arm to throw it "Now die demon whore!" he shouted as he threw it.

Naru watched dumbly as the shuriken approached tears streaming down her face '_It's _my_ fault everyone died_' she thought '_They were right I _am_ a demon. I deserve die._'

A loud collision of metal dragged her out of her thoughts to see Yorudan standing in front of her and the shuriken embedded in the ground beside him with a murderous look on his face "What are you doing Naru?" He asked quietly as he eyed Mizuki "Get up, we have a traitor to bring down."

"B-but why did you p-protect me?" She asked plaintively "I-I'm the Kyuu-"

"YOU ARE NOT THE KYUUBI!" Yorudan _roared _causing even Mizuki to flinch. "Don't ever think that, Naru! He said it himself, the fourth _sealed _it in you. You are the Prison, not the Prisoner. you are not the water that fills the glass. Besides, I love you too much to hate you...even if you were the Kyuubi." He smiled at that last part before closing his eyes and turning towards Mizuki.

"Alright, Mizuki-TEME." He said, shouting at 'Teme'. "You can try to kill me, you can try to hurt me, and you can _try _to break my spirit." His eyes then opened, and to everyone's shock, his normally brown eyes were now Greenish red, and catlike. "But when you threaten my friends, when you try to hurt Naru physically _and _emotionally, _and _you try to betray Konoha, the same village mine and Ryu's Clan's, our _families _died to protect, then buddy...You've gone WAY to FUCKING FAR!" And in absolute rage, Yorudan charged forward, determined to protect his friends.

Sniffing she rubbed her eyes as tears began to fall from her eyes she stood up with renewed determination and smiled at the pair "Thanks you...Yorudan-Kun" She whispered "Your right, I'm not a demon, I am Naru Uzumaki, Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village and future Hokage." She proclaimed as she retook her stance with a grin that was shared with her friends, as they charged in after Yorudan.

Mizuki snarled '_Not how I planned this,_' he thought in distaste as he eyed the trio '_oh well, they have no chance of beating _me_ anyways._' "How sickingly sweet." He said out loud in contempt "It matters little though, for your death is now." He shouted as he charged at them.

Unfazed by the chunin's charge Ryu immediately took charge of the situation "Formation Theta!" he shouted before they split up with Ryu and Yorudan charging forward to intercept Mizuki as Naru went to the left and Rinda to the right. Colliding his two swords with Mizuki's Kunais Ryu and Yorudan grinned ferally "You should know Teme, that we've trained together extensively, and as such we can work together _flawlessly_." He said right before Naru and Rinda rushed in beside them at an angle crossing Mizuki in a X fashion as they slashed at him only for him to replace himself with a nearby log. "Tch, Beta formation!" Ryu shouted as the four moved as a single unit clashing with Mizuki repeatedly not giving him a chance to pull off any chance to pull off a jutsu aside from the occasional 'Kawamari'.

Mizuki growled in frustration as he threw his second oversized shuriken at Naru only for her to jump out of the way and Rinda, Yorudan and Ryu slashing at him with their blades causing him to jump back "Quad formation!" Ryu shouted before they landed in a square around Mizuki who started eyeing them warily as they each started forming some handseals.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu" Naru intoned as a large gale of wind hurtled towards the traitorous teacher.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Rhonda shouted as she launched a fire ball at Mizuki.

"Raiton: Raikyu" Ryu said with finality as he launched a ball of electricity at their former teacher.

"Katon: Faiāburesu" Yorudan shouted as he breathed fire at the Traitor.

The four attacks converged on Mizuki and when they connected with each other a massive explosion of wind, fire and lightning ripped though the clearing as the two girls landed next to Naru and waited to see the results. The next movement they saw was a badly burned Mizuki who managed to dodge the worst of the explosion landing with a grunt on the ground, glaring at the trio as he stood up "You fucking BRATS!" he shouted in rage, as he rushed at Yorudan. The Takeo clan member didn't move an inch, his eyes closed. "You're Dead!" Mizuki shouted as he prepared a Kunai.

Then, Yorudan's Cat-like eyes opened up again, and then suddenly the Crater that was formed from the attack erupted in a pillar of flame, engulfing Mizuki in the blast.

When the blast subsided, Mizuki was badly burned, yet still alive. "What...how..." he muttered. And Yorudan just smirked. "That, was the Takeo Bloodline, _**Faiā-tai. **_I can use any Fire Jutsu I know of, and use it instantly without hand seals that I would normally have to do." Mizuki growled. "I'll fucking make you watch as I not only rape you but kill you as well-"

"I think not." A cold voice interrupted icily causing Mizuki to freeze in fear. Looking behind Mizuki was the Hokage in his full battle regalia and several ANBU with their swords drawn "Did you think you really could get away Mizuki?" Sarutobi questioned rhetorically "ANBU, take this traitor to Ibiki, I'll return the scroll to the safe and make sure the four are all right."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." An ANBU wearing a tigers mask said as they dragged a struggling Mizuki away.

Turning to the four Sarutobi smiled gently and said "We can talk at my office." Before picking the scroll up and leading them back to the tower.

Once they arrived the aged Hokage gestured for the four sit on the couch as they explained what had transpired. Once they finished he heaved a great sigh that carried the weight of the world on it as he looked at Naru "I am so sorry that you had to learn this way Naru-chan, it had been my plan to talk to you about it tomorrow when you brought your ninja registration in, I am glad that you are taking it so well." He added softly smiling at Ryu and Rinda as they held hands "and I'm glad that Ryu and Rinda _finally_ told each other how you feel." He added causing them to blush a deep red. "Took longer than it took for Naru and Yorudan." He said, now causing the other two too blush.

"I couldn't have gotten though it without the other's help." Naru said honestly as she rested her head on Yorudan's shoulder. "Yorudan-Kun was the one who convinced me though." She added with a giggle before a yawn escaped her.

"I think we best be getting home jiji," Ryu said with a small chuckle as Naru rubbed her eyes "We are all exhausted from today's events and need to get some rest for tomorrow."

Nodding his assent the Hokage bid them farewell as they left the room to head home before he sighed a started pulling out some of his paperwork '_I hate this shit._' He thought to himself as he started writing.

The four walked the dark streets in silence contently as Ryu held Rinda's hand, and Yorudan held Naru's, Ryu was still amazed at his luck at the fact that his crush loved him as much as he did. While Naru was thankful that they still accepted her _and_ that the now knew _why_ the villagers hated her. Rinda and Ryu entered the house they settled down to get some sleep with a big difference being that Rinda joined Ryu in his bed using his shoulders as a pillow. "Goodnight my hime (Princess)" Ryu whisper kissing her as they fell into the land of dreams.

Meanwhile, Yorudan and Naru headed for their hide out Via using the flying cloud. When they entered their hideout, and made sure no one followed them, Naru quickly kissed Yorudan on the lips and he instantly returned the kiss. "Feeling better now?" Yorudan asked when they separated.

Naru nodded. "A little." She admitted. "At least now I know why the Villagers hate me...but your still ok with it...right?" she asked, a little scared of his rejection. Yorudan simply smiled. "I am perfectly fine by it." He admitted. "I said it back then, and I'll say it again. I love you too much too hate you. Even if you had Fox ears growing, along with a Fox tail...actually, come to think of that, it would only make you more Cuter than you are already!" He grinned as Naru blushed. She then yawned out loud and Yorudan chuckled. "I think it's time for us to get some rest." He said as he picked Naru up bridal style and laid her in bed, getting into the bed afterwards.

"Good night...Foxy." Yorudan said, with a Grin.

Naru blushed once more. "Night...Tiger." she said they pulled the covered over them, and the two fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

_The Hideout_

Naru moaned softly as her eyes opened. She immediately smiled at the sight of Yorudan snoring softly as she rested her head on his chest. '_It's hard to believe it wasn't a dream,_' she thought as she snuggled against her boyfriend '_I am glad I know _why_ the villagers hate but I don't understand why the Yondaime chose _me_ though, wouldn't a clan member be a better choice?_'

"I know that look," Yorudan whispered causing Naru to start a little "What has got your mind spinning?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I want to know why the Yondaime chose me to carry the burden, I'm an orphan, why not a child that a clan would support?" she asked sadly "It doesn't make any sense."

"He didn't choose a clan because that would break the fragile balance amongst the clans." Yorudan answered. "Or maybe the Yondaime knew who your parents were and trusted them, and they ended up dying during the attack. Though, I have my own theory."

"What?" Naru asked. Yorudan then smiled. "Maybe the Yondaime saw something in you, when you were born." He said. "Maybe he gave you the Kyuubi, because he thought that you could put its power to use. I know enough about seals to know that it is possible to tap into the sealed beast's power. That may explain why you have such massive Chakra reserves. Some of it is the Kyuubi's." He then gave Naru a quick kiss on her forehead. "Whatever his reason was I am sure it was a good one." he reassured stroking Naru's hair.

Naru smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have plenty of opportunities to put it to good use." She said, Nodding in agreement they got up and went through their morning routine.

As They stepped out of the Cave, they were wearing their new gear that they have been saving for when they graduated.

Naru had a crimson kimono top with a fishnet shirt underneath and a rust orange obi holding the kimono closed, she had a pair of fingerless black gloves reinforced with a metal back and a pair of rust orange armguards, she had a pair of black skin tight knee length shorts and a pair of rust orange shinguards and black shinobi sandals. On her right hip was her respective wakazashi sword with the Uzumaki swirl as a guard and a red sheath.

As for Yorudan, he had a nice new change to his gear. His clothes were now a Red black striped mussel shirt, over that was an armored Steel grey shoulder plates, with another Red Black striped plate was across his chest, wearing leather combat boots, and tough fingerless leather gloves. In addition to having his Duel Bladed Katana sword, he now had small hidden blades under his gloves. Imprinted on the Chest plating was the Takeo clan symbol, a Tiger risen up to its hind legs, and it's mouth wide open, ready to roar.

As the two looked of the Cave, they gave a quick glance at each other, they both smiled, and exchanged a quick kiss before they used their Flying Cloud jutsu, and flew away to meet their friends.

OoOoOo

_Hisanaga Main Household_

Ryu sighed as he made breakfast and looked out the window to the clan training field that the house rested beside, the compound itself was located away from most others in the middle of a small but hard to navigate forest due to his ancestors paranoia of people stealing their clan techniques. '_Something tells me that we are going to have to go through a lot of trials to remain together, Kami-sama please guide us through our trials and bless us with happiness through our pain._' He prayed to himself as he turned back to the food he was preparing, some omelet's filled with bacon and vegetables along with a side of home-style fries. '_Please protect them where I cannot and comfort them when I am unable, I ask you this as your humble servant and follower._'

Sighing he turned the stove off and set up the table and sat down just as Rinda walked in the room with wet hair from their showers. "Smells good Ryu-kun," Rinda said grinning as she sat down at the round table in the semi-large kitchen "Like always."

She then giggled at Ryu's slightly abashed and embarrassed look "You always have had a way with food Ryu-kun, if a ninja doesn`t work for you, you should open a restaurant." She said and causing Ryu to blush harder and mumble a thank you.

Then Yorudan and Naru finally arrived, and the smell of good food guided them to the kitchen. When the two entered, Yorudan instantly took into account their new Attire.

Ryu was wearing a black muscle shirt with an armored woodland green shoulder plate on his right shoulder while another green plate was across his left breast covering his heart. He had woodland cameo khakis along with a pair of black combat boots. He also had a katana slung over one shoulder, a pair of chokaku's across his lower back and two bladed tonfas at his waist.

As for Rinda, she was dressed in a fish net shirt under her dark blue t-shirt with the Takeo Tiger on the nape of the neck, a dark blue miniskirt with skin tight black shorts underneath and black shin- and armguards and dark blue shinobi sandals.

"Looks like we're not the only ones with new clothes." Yorudan observed as he and Naru sat down and ate their breakfast.

After Ryu finished his own breakfast he went upstairs to have his own shower leaving the others in the kitchen to clean up. Naru and Rinda gossiped as they washed the dishes unaware when Ryu came down, and shortly after Yorudan ran up for his shower.

Ryu stood in the doorframe leaning against it as he watched them with a forlorn look as if he was looking into the future, in all honesty he could hear the sound of children`s laughter in his mind as he looked on. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts with a grin as he stepped forward "You two ready?" he asked as they finished up, and Yorudan ran downstairs after he finished.

"Yeah, let's go get this done." Rinda confirmed strapping on her sword.

oOoOoOo

_Hokage's Tower_

Sarutobi sighed as he review yet _another_ registry form '_I hate paperwork._' He thought to himself as he gave it an approval stamp and called the next group in. He immediately smiled when he saw Naru and her friends enter '_finally a distraction!_' "Hello, Naru-chan, Rinda-chan, Ryu-kun, Yorudan-kun, how are you doing?" he asked in concern directing the questioned to the red-headed Jinchuriki.

Naru smiled brightly at the aged Hokage "I'm fine jiji." She said "Still a little shocked but fine."

Sarutobi nodded as he smiled reassuringly "I'm glad Naru-chan, and I am truly sorry that you had to find out that way." He said sadly shaking his head.

"It's alright" Naru assured "Yorudan-kun really helped me out, reminding me that I'm _not_ the Kyuubi."

"Damn straight you're not." Yorudan said with conviction in his voice "The villagers are morons if they truly believe that. Besides, I don't think you would be so kind if you _were_ a demon." Yorudan then slinging his arm around Naru's shoulder and hugged her while Ryu and Rinda chuckled at the pair and Sarutobi stamped their registration papers.

They were just about to leave when a young boy around eight years of age jumped into the room shouting "I've got you know old man!" right before he tripped on his overly large scarf that was around his neck introducing his face to the ground.

Yorudan barked a laugh. "FAIL!" he shouted.

Growling he stood back up and glare at the four "It's your fault, you tripped me!" he accused loudly.

"Correction: that overly large scarf of yours tripped you." Yorudan deadpanned pointing at the scarf before the four vanished from the boys sense only to reappear around him with their weapons drawn and blank looks on their faces "Not to mention how stupid it was to attack the Hokage when his subordinates are in the area." Ryu added in a cold voice his katana, Tenryu, at the boy's neck. The katana was double edged with the center of the blade indented on both sides, it had no guard but had a dragon's head where the guard would be and had the blade coning out of its mouth.

"Honorable Grandson!" a 5'9" tall man shouted from the doorway, he was wearing the standard jonin outfit with dark sunglasses covering his eyes and a bandana covering his hair. Surveying the room the man growled at the sight of the four surrounding his charge "Unhand the Sandaime's grandson this instant, _demon brat._" He growled the last part causing the four's and the Hokage's eyes to narrow at him, before Ryu turned to the Hokage for confirmation.

At the Kage's nod the four sheathed their swords and grabbed their ID's from Sarutobi's assistant who smiled in a comforting manner to Naru who smiled back. As they passed the kid Ryu leaned down and whispered "I wouldn't advise you to try and attack the Hokage again kid, next time someone might take offence and fix the matter."

Ebisu glared at Naru as they passed and they kept their hands on the hilts of their swords waiting for him to attack. Just before they left Yorudan gave his a hint of Killing Intent, causing him to shake slightly, and exited the door. After they left Ebisu turned to the Hokage to apologize for losing track of his grandson when he froze at the Sandaime's expression. "Ebisu," the kage said softly, but there was no mistaking the power behind the words "Tell me, is the glass that holds the water, water itself?"

Ebisu blinked in confusion at his leaders words "Hokage-sama?" he asked in confusion "What do mean?"

Sarutobi sighed in regret "Do you know how much that child has suffered in her life due to blind hatred Ebisu?" he asked slightly angry "I suggest you follow her and take a good look at how the villagers treat her. Dismissed."

Moving to grab his charge Ebisu blinked in confusion, he was gone.

OoOoOo

_Konoha Streets_

Naru fumed as the four made their way through Konoha heading to Ichiraku's for lunch "I can't believe it, why can't people see past _that_." She growled in frustration as tears threatened to spill from her eyes "Why can't they see I'm human?"

Suddenly Yorudan grabbed her and dragged her into a small alley where he forced her to look at him "Naru-hime, it doesn't matter what _they_ think," he said sternly as he stroked her cheek "All that matters is that it shows you who your true friends are, if they can't see past your burden than are they really worth it?"

Naru sniffled as tears started to spill from her eyes "But it hurts," she whispered throwing herself into Yorudan's chest "It hurts so much, Yorudan-kun, all the hate, it presses down on me so much" sobbing she clutched harder to Yorudan as he ran his fingers through her crimson-blonde hair and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright Naru-chan," Yorudan whispered soothingly "just let it out, it's alright, I'm here for you, we're all here for you." Sobs continued to rack Naru's body for a while before she started hiccupping and lightened her grip on Yorudan.

"Thank you guys," she whispered gratefully as her sobs slowed down "I don't know how I would survive without you. You three were always there for me as long as I could remember."

Yorudan, Rinda and Ryu smiled at her reassuringly "And we always will Naru, doesn't matter what anyone says, we will always love you, I will always love you Naru-hime." Yorudan swore and the others nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, there is a bowl of ramen waiting for us at Ichiraku's." Ryu stated and grinned as Naru brightened up immediately.

"Well what are we waiting for than!" She exclaimed happily as she and Yorudan dragged the pair with surprising strength "We can't keep Ramen waiting! It's blasphemous!" Yorudan said.

Ryu and Rinda laughed as they allowed themselves to be dragged by the jinchuriki and her Boyfriend, unaware of Ebisu standing at the edge of the building looking depressed having heard the entire thing knowing his role in it. His eyebrow rose at the sight of his charge attempting to follow the four unseen, key word there, _attempt_. It really was sad, I mean really, what ninja uses square boxes with holes cut in front and painted to look like a rock, I also don't think a ninja uses a camouflage in the _opposite_ direction it was intended with the fingers and feet peeking out.

The four studiously ignored the kid as they made their way to the ramen stand in the hopes that he would leave them alone, unfortunately it didn't work. Ryu sighed as he stared directly at the kid who was failing miserably at using a camouflage sheet to try and blend in with the fence "Come in, sit down and tell us why you're following us." He ordered in a semi frustrated semi bored tone before he entered the stand and sat between the two girls, with Yorudan on Naru's left side. The kid hesitated for a second before steeling himself and entered the stand.

"I want you to train me." He demanded standing behind them as they waited for their orders, arms crossed with an attempt at a stern glare on his face.

"Did you guys hear that!" Naru exclaimed sarcastically "He demands that we train him! Whatever should we do?" Ryu Yorudan, and Rinda snorted at that as the kid grew furious "and pray thee, _why_ should _we_ train _you_." Yorudan said. "Especially when you have a bloody fucking _private_ tutor, you know how many academy students would sacrifice their arms and legs for that?" he asked spinning on the stool to face him with a bored expression and his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised "Not to mention you never introduced yourself at any point."

The kid's glare hardened "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson to the Sandaime Hokage!" he declared "I want to become stronger so that I can beat the old man and become Hokage so that everyone will recognize me as Konohamaru not the Honored Grandson!"

The four paused and stared at the kid in disbelief before Ryu and Yorudan started laughing soon followed by the girls giggling. Konohamaru glared at the three of them growling in frustration "What is so funny!" he demanded in a loud voice stamping his foot on the ground.

"Sorry kid, inside joke," Yorudan said calming down "Let's just say we knew someone like that once." Chuckling he faced Konohamaru with a grin on his face "So you want to become strong fast so that you will become Hokage right?" he asked, seeing the kid nod in confirmation he continued "Well, in that case... hell no."

Konohamaru blinked in shock before shouting "Why the hell not!"

"Aside from the chance of being arrested for conspiracy and aiding in the assassination of the Hokage, you would never be able to beat the old man with a mindset like that." Naru explained "Unlike you he doesn't grow strong for selfish reasons, he grows strong for the people that live here in Konoha, he fights to protect, whereas you are trying to destroy."

Konohamaru stood stunned for a few minutes as Naru turned back to her ramen "We aren't unsympathetic though, people can't see through _our_ titles to see the _real_ us," Rinda commented sadly "Tell ya what, if you can tell us where real strength comes from, we will help you train."

Ryu grinned broadly at the kid "Here's a hint kid, it's close to home." He added cryptically "Your sensei is waiting for you outside kid."

Konohamaru exited to see that Ebisu was indeed standing outside of the stand waiting for him with a forlorn expression "Honored- no Konohamaru-kun please wait here for a minute." He requested before entering the stand himself.

Standing in front of the four who eyed him either with suspicion, contempt or fingered the hilt of their blade as they waited for him to speak. He surprised them by suddenly bowing to them "I you an apology Uzumaki-san," he stated "I allowed my hatred to overcome my better judgment and that led me to wrong you. Please forgive my ignorance, it will never happen again."

Naru blinked a couple times in shock as she stared at Ebisu before tears started welling up in her eyes. Seeing this the others smiled gently as Yorudan put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently "That's the first time _anyone_ has apologized to me for treating me like that." She explained sadly to Ebisu who looked confused at first than started to look angry at the fact that no one has ever apologized to her before than realized that he was no different. "Thank you for your apology Ebisu-san, it, it means a lot to me." Naru said gratefully as she melted into Yorudan's embrace.

Ebisu nodded and turned to leave the stand, just before exiting he turned back "If you need it, I can help with your training," he offered with a smile "Just let me know if you need help with something."

Naru had silent tears of happiness streaming down her face as Ebisu left "It looks like people are beginning to realize, eh, Naru-hime." Yorudan said gently as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's about damn time, eh?"

"Got that right," Ryu inputted happily "Took them long enough though."

They stayed in the stand for another hour as they talked with Ayame and Teuchi who offered their own opinions on the Ebisu event before they decided to head home and get some training in for the day before heading to bed.

OoOoOo

_Dreamscape_

_Yorudan was panting as he ran on all four's like a tiger through various dimly lit corridors running past doors searching for the exit while trying to evade his pursuers _'Gotta get out, gotta find the exit_.' He thought hurriedly as he sprinted down a new corridor that suddenly opened up into a large coliseum like opening with a large throne in the center covered by shadows, only the intense golden, slitted, snake-like eyes that told him that someone was sitting there. "Fuck me sideways." Yorudan growled out the cruse as he flexed his tiger claws, and showed his tiger-like teeth, getting ready for a fight as his Greenish Red catlike eyes darted around looking for an escape._

_"There is no escape for you," The figure sitting in the chair mocked as several ninja with headbands sporting musical notes fazed into existence surrounding Yorudan "I cannot let you leave at this time, not until the experiments are complete anyways, Kukukuku."_

_White and Black chakra erupted around Yorudan as he let out a massive roar that knocked two of the shinobi surrounding him back. and Oddly two figures appeared next to him, a pair of Tigers, one black and one White. "I _will_ get back to them," he vowed, as the two Tigers seemed to merge with him. "and _no one_ will get in _my_ way!" and suddenly his eyes, still catlike, shared two different colors, one White, and one Black. With that said Yorudan leapt at the closest nin with higher than jonin speeds and slashed his claws across the shinobi's chest before leaping into the air and gathering pure chakra into his hands. __**Taigārirīsu: In'yō supirittsu no kessoku (Tiger Release: Yin-Yang Spirit Unity)**__' he intoned before launching a pair massive beams of pure energy, one Black, and the other white, at the ground. The minute it connected everything went white._

_End Dream_

Yorudan let out a strangled cry as he shot up awaking from his dream. Panting he stared at his hands seeing the clawed afterimage of his dream clenching and unclenching his fist as if to make sure it wasn't real.

"Yorudan-kun?" Naru questioned sleepily from her spot next to him as she looked at him in concern "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong hime," he reassured smiling "Just a bad dream, that's all, go back to sleep"

Nodding she let him lie back down before snuggling back up against him drifting back to sleep. Sighing Yorudan stared at the ceiling as he thought about the dream '_what the hell was that?_' he thought to himself '_And what the hell was I, it was like I was transformed into some…Tiger._' A yawn escaped his lips as his eyes started to droop '_I'll deal with it later._' He thought tiredly before slipping off to sleep pushing thoughts of his dreams aside for later analysis.

OoOoOo

_Hisanaga compound, next day._

The four were lively as usual in the morning as they prepared for the day, each feeling equally nervous and excited about the team placements. Chatting amicably as they made their way to the academy they tried to calm their nerves by joking with each other and remembering some of their screw ups during training. "I still remember the time Ryu-kun first tried to create an explosive tag," Rinda said giggling as Ryu grumbled in embarrassment "You looked so cute when you stumbled out of the room covered in residue from the explosion exclaiming how _awesome_ it was."

"Well at least _I_ didn't cause all of the trees to lose their leaves on _somebody's_ first attempt at a wind jutsu." Ryu countered grinning triumphantly as Naru blushed a deep crimson in her own embarrassment and started mumbling something about if someone wasn't distracting her than she would have gotten it the first time. By the time they had gotten to the academy they had fallen silent and walked together in companionable silence together, entering they nodded to Iruka who nodded back and took their usual seats near the back of the class.

By the time nine o' clock rolled around the class was full with the freshly minted genin along with a couple of older ones being cycled into new teams due to unfortunate circumstances. "Alright listen up," Iruka called out and twitched when the class continued to talk, muttering under his breath he made a couple of seals for his 'Ninpo: Akuma Heddo' technique causing his head to swell to large proportions and his voice to take a demonic quality "**SHUT UP BRATS!**"he shouted and surely enough it worked like a charm, like always. "You are all now full genin of the hidden leaf, meaning you are all now representing your village and kage, please act appropriately," scanning the room he smiled when he laid his eyes upon Naru and her friends '_yeah they'll do just fine._'"I am proud to have been your teacher and hope that you do this village proud, now team one is..."

Our favorite four tuned out the first six of the team allocations until they heard Sasuke's named being called for team 7 "Sakura Haruno," the trio winced at the screech that she unleashed about true love conquering all "and Sai Takeru. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga," Iruka praised Kami that none of them reacted the way Sakura did "Team nine is still in circulation, Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka," he was prevented from continuing due to Ino's whining about Sakura getting paired with Sasuke while she was paired with a tub of lard and a lazy kid "Now, for the 4-team set up," He said, drawing their attention. "Team 11 is," Iruka grinned when he saw the team then the sensei '_Oh yeah, they will do _just_ fine._'"Naru Uzumaki," the four perked up "Rinda Takeo" Rinda and Naru exchanged high fives "Ryu Hisanaga." Rinda cheered and hugged Ryu. "And…" Iruka paused for Dramatic effect, Yorudan and Naru had their fingers crossed, and praying to Kami. "…Yorudan Takeo." Iruka and Sasuke managed to block their ears just in time to protect them from the bombshell that was Naru Uzumaki.

"OH HELL YES." She shouted in excitement as she glomped Yorudan who was laughing along with them as everyone who didn't block their ears were temporarily deaf.

OoOoOo

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi ginned and shook his head as he attacked his paperwork once more with renewed vigor.

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

The figure with ice-blue, crimson flecked eyes blinked "Did you hear that?" he asked in confusion looking around as the nin around him nodded "What the _hell_ was it?"

OoOoOo

_Opposite Side of the World_

Jiraiya blinked as he looked around '_Must of been nothing_' he thought with a shrug before turning back to the group of naked ladies in the hot spring giggling perversely.

OoOoOo

_In the Real world_

117Jorn typed these words in the computer as he suddenly herd someone shout in the distance "Oh Hell Yes!"

117Jorn stopped typing, and looked around. "Hu?" he asked. "...Did I just break the fourth wall?"

DragonKnightRyu pops in out of nowhere "Dude you didn't break it, you shattered it beyond repair." He said sighing as he sat down.

117Jorn looked at him oddly "Don't you live in Canada?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?" Came the bored reply as DragonKnightRyu started flipping through the channels on the T.V. "Dammit you guys get all the good stuff on T.V."

117Jorn blinked "How in the hell did you get here so fast, let alone find me, when you just said online you were at your sisters?" He asked in confusion.

DragonKnightRyu shrugged "No clue."

OoOoOoO

_Classroom_

Iruka shook his head with a grin and continued the assignments once the deafness worn off smiling at the sight of Naru latched on to Yorudan's arms as he smiled sheepishly to Iruka. "Your sensei will come and pick you up after lunch, good luck and train hard." Iruka said dismissing them.

After a lunch at Ichiraku's with Sasuke who was using one of Ryu's Bodai Ten'i seal to hide himself from his fangirls. After revealing the new level of their relationship to Sasuke who after offering his congratulation. After lunch they entered the classroom once more to wait for their sensei. About a half hour later a Lightish-Brown haired, blue eyed jonin wearing the usual Jonin uniform jumped into the room.

"Team eleven your with me, meet me one the roof in five." He said before shunshining out of the classroom, following by more conventional means, i.e. stairs, they found their new sensei leaning against the railing his arms folded across his chest with a slight grin on his face as they sat in front of him. "So you're the pranksters the Iruka-san talks about at the bars," he stated smiling wider with a twinkle in his eyes "How about we start by introducing ourselves, our likes, dislikes, dreams, the works. I'll start, My name is Zuko Yashima. I like Candy, training, Reading, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike perverts, rapist, how the Villagers treat Naru-Chan, and Snakes. My dream is to get married, and maybe start a clan. You're up red." He said pointing to Naru who grinned and adjusted her hai-ate.

"The name is Naru Uzumaki and I like ramen, training, and Yorudan-Kun, I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cool, arrogant people who believe their better than everyone else and people who can't see past the surface, I have two dreams, first become Hokage to protect the happiness in the village, and I want to marry Yorudan-Kun." She ended blushing brightly as Zuko gave a short laugh before pointing to Rinda to introduce herself.

"I am Rinda Takeo and my likes include reading, training, Onii-san, and Ryu-kun. I hate the copying abilities of the Sharingan as they are only a shortcut to true strength and can never measure up to hard work, along with how almost everyone treats my little sister here. My only dream right now is to marry Ryu-kun." Rinda said slightly embarrassed at the end.

Grinning Ryu spoke up while resting his elbows on his knees and leaned forward "Ryu Hisanaga is my name and I _really_ like my hime here and swords along with training. My dislikes are arrogance, traitors and ignorance including my own. Like Naru here I have two dreams, one is to become a Seal Master that can rival the Yondaime and second to marry my hime and have a lot of kids that would probably run me ragged." He said chucking at the end as Rinda had vacant a look and a slightly perverse smile.

"Yorudan Takeo here." Yorudan said. "My likes are swords, Tigers, Fire, and Naru-Hime. My dislikes are Arrogant people, ANYONE who attempts to hurt my friends especially Naru-Chan, and people who fight for only themselves, and not for others. My dreams are to become as powerful as my father once was, and…well…To marry Naru-Hime and…uh…havealotofkids."

Zuko grinned as Yorudan and Naru both blushed bright red, while Ryu and Rinda were sharing his Grin.

"Alright, now it's time for your _real_ genin exam. The first was only to weed out the ones that _really_ weren't suited to being a ninja, _however_, this test _will_ be a lot harder as the dropout rate is 66%." He elaborated grinning at their shocked turned awed expression. "Meet me in one hour at training ground twelve for your test, be sure to be ready." He ordered before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well shit." Ryu said summing up their feelings at that point before they stood up and leapt off to prepare for the coming exam. "Ah, don't worry Ryu!" Yorudan said, possibly the most cheerful of them right then. "We're all a team now! We can do this no sweat!"

"He's right!" Naru said, smiling. "We're all on the same team, and we've been training since we could walk. We can beat this guy!"

Ryu chuckled and nodded. "I guess your right Naru." He said. "I guess you're right."

OoOoOo

_Training Ground 12_

Zuko was waiting for them as they entered to field that was loosely covered with rocks with a pond and a decent sized wooded area. "Good, you're on time with minutes to spare," He complimented the four as they stood in front of him, pulling out a trio of bells he held them out in front of them "These are you objectives," he explained as he tied them to his waist "You have until the sun sets to complete this objective, the one who does _not_ obtain a bell will be sent _back_ to the academy."

Ryu and Yorudan narrowed their eyes as both Rinda and Naru stiffened. Yorudan's brain was working overtime in an instant '_What that can't be right, all genin teams are four to five people, three or four Genin one jonin, so why say that the person who doesn't get the bell goes back to the academy?_' he thought suddenly his eyes widened '_That's it, he wants us to find out if we can work as a team under similar circumstances. Hehehe, oh boy is he in for one HELL of a surprise._' Grinning he subtly signaled the others to separate than meet with him after. Seeing them nod a miniscule fraction he tensed himself.

Seeing them ready Zuko offered them one last piece of advice "Come at me with the intent to kill or you will never succeed, begin!" the minute the words left his mouth the genin vanished. '_Not bad,_' he thought '_their suppressing their Chakra quite well (heh), guess it's to be expected from pranksters._'

Deep inside the tree line Yorudan and Ryu were explaining the test meaning to the girls as Naru's and Yorudan's Kage Bunshins kept a lookout for their sensei "So your saying that the point is to make sure we can work together no matter what?" Rinda asked in confirmation.

Nodding Ryu pulled out a couple sealing tags "And I have a plan," he said grinning "These are seals for the _**'Fuinjutsu: Shintai Kousoko'**_, it will restrict all movements for a period of time, it's not perfected so it won't last forever. Who will be the bait to give the others time to plant the seals?"

"We will," Naru and Yorudan volunteered "With our Kage Bunshins we can hold out a lot longer than you guys while giving cover at the same time."

"And personally," Yorudan said. "Even though this is a team effort, why don't we make it seem that we're not working as a team? I'll go out alone at first, get him thinking that I'm doing it alone, then Naru will pop out and we coordinate our attacks."

Ryu and Rinda shared a glance before nodding in agreement "Alright, just be safe won't you two?" Rinda pleaded "This is a _jonin_ after all."

Naru flashed her fox-like grin at the two, and Yorudan gave them his signature Cat smile. "Don't worry, we'll be playing it safe." he reassured before they melded with the forest and disappeared.

Zuko sighed as he eyed the tree line '_Their planning something, could they have already figured out the purpose of the exam?_' he wondered to himself as he started to move forward when suddenly a strange mist surrounded him. "What the hell?" he said. "What is this…and that smell…is this…GAS!" The moment it hit him, he heard someone shout "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**__**"**_

Zuko barley had enough time to get out of the gassy mist as the fireball hit the flammable gasses engulfing much of the area in a fiery explosion.

**Begin Playing: "THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES" by DRAGONFORCE**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=15JCb6P60Vw**

Then, through the fire and flames, grinning like a maniac, came Yorudan Takeo. "Damn, your quick!" He said. "Not many can get out of the _**Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)**_ before I rain hell like that."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "So, where are your friends?" he asked. "Or do you plan on taking me on by yourself?"

Yorudan smirked. "Ah, I just wanted to see how well I'd do against you on my own." He said. "I leaned a few new Jutsus a few days ago, and I've been _Dying _to try them out. So don't hold back on me, Ok Sensei?"

Zuko blinked once, and grinned. _This kid reminds me of me! _He thought. "Ok kid!" he shouted back. "Here I come! _**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**_" Zuko then brought out a massive water dragon from the nearby lake. Yorudan smirked. "_**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!**_" He shouted as he summoned his own Fire Dragon. The two Dragons Clashed, but even though the Water Dragon extinguished the Fire Dragon, it was dispelled into steam surrounding the area, fogging up the whole area.

Zuko landed back on the ground, waiting for his next attack. _Where did you go? _He thought. Then, he felt a strange heat behind him, and he ducked just in time as a Arc of fire blazed right over him. "What the?" he shouted. Then, there were more Arc's of fire that flew in from multiple directions, but Zuko managed to dodge most of them, but a few managed to singe his pants. _He's good, I'll give him that…but how is he moving this fast? _He thought. _It's like you're fighting more than…one…_that was when the mist cleared, and he then found himself surrounded by Kage Bunshins of Yorudan and Naru.

'_Holy Fucking SHIT! How in the _HELL_ do genins have this much chakra!_' he shouted in his mind, panicking slightly.

Then each of the Naru Bushin's gained fox-like grins on their faces and their wakazashi's in their hands ready to go, while the Yorudan ones had Cat-like smiles with their Duel Katana's drawn. "Ready Zuko-sensei?" Naru asked slightly mockingly "'Cause here we come!"

"Well shit." The Brown haired jonin stated before launching himself back while drawing his katana at the same time "Well come on than!"

Naru and Yorudan's Kage Bunshins began to attack in random variables unable to land a hit as Zuko dodge and weaved his way through the attacking clones lashing out with his katana as he passed each clone.

Gritting his teeth Zuko planted his katana in the ground and flashed through some hand seals "_**Suiton: Suishoha**_" he intoned before his chest swelled up and spat out a large torrent of water that destroying the clones in the surrounding area. Grinning Zuko pulled his katana out of the ground "Now that's much better." he said before his danger senses flashed, jumping to the side he narrowly avoided Ryu planting a seal tag on his back.

"Shit." He growled as he put the tag away and drew Tenryu and held it parallel to the ground with his legs spread out and the finger tips of his left hand resting on the blade itself "Naru! Yorudan! Back me up!"

"Hai!" They confirmed as They started flashing through some seals "_**Katon: Faiāburesu (Fire Breath)**_" Yorudan shouted as he shot out a wave of fire from his mouth. "_**Fuuton: Kaze Ya**_" Naru intoned before inhaling and sharply exhaling several transparent arrows of wind, therefore increasing the range of the fires spread.

Cursing Zuko jumped out of the way of the arrows only for Ryu to charge at him clashing blades with his sensei "Hey sensei, you know what the swordsman's greatest weakness is?" Ryu asked seeing his skeptical look he grinned viciously. "They don't use their body." Lashing out with his fist he caught Zuko by complete surprise and managed to land the blow and leap back out of the way of Naru's _**'Fuuton: Kaze Kunai**_'.

Zuko grunted as the kunai embedded in his skin before he poofed away reveling a log "Fucking 'Kawamari'." Naru cursed as she, Yorudan and Ryu stood back-to-back looking for Zuko. _I can believe we just got Logged._ Yorudan thought.

In the tree line Zuko appraised the trio '_Good idea going back to back, but where is Rinda-san?_' he wondered before shrugging '_Best deal with those three first._' Sheathing his katana he flashed through a couple of handseals before whispering "_**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin**_" causing the water to rise up around them and form into copies of their sensei.

"Oh, fuck me." Ryu moaned.

"He's stealing our tricks Naru!" Yorudan said, and Naru rolled her eyes before they saw half of the clone flash through handseals and the other half move to attack "Oh fuck me sideways!" Yorudan said as they leaped and they barely managed to avoid several blasts of water but were immediately set upon by the clones that leapt to engage them.

Narrowing his eyes Ryu blocked the sword of one clone while he lashed out with his foot destroying another in a round house kick, using the momentum he spun around the clone he was blocking and punched it in the back of the head before slashing his sword against another's throat.

Yorudan ducked under one Clone's swipe, and parried another's against his sword. As another Clone came up from behind him, he separated his sword into two separate Katana's and caught the Clone's attack. He then twirled around knocking the clones off balance and stabbed them each in the chest dispelling them into water. Three more Clones Charged at him, but he smirked. "_**Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri (Cloud-Style Flame Beheading)**_" he shouted as fire enveloped his swords, and in two swipes two arcs of fire sped forward, intercepting the clones dispelling them.

Naru was leaping above clones using her agility to surprise them by attacking from odd and unusual angles flicking her hand out she embedded several shuriken into a clone before using another as a footstool to leap off of, throwing her wakazashi at the clone she just leapt off of she flashed through some seals before shouting "_**Fuuton: Kamaitachi**_!" before thrusting her hand out and sending a massive whirlwind at the clones destroying them.

Landing she recovered her sword as Ryu and Yorudan finished the last of their clones off. inhaling through her nose she caught their sensei's sent and threw a barrage of shuriken causing Zuko to abandon the position only to be met by Ryu and Yorudan who just finished a set of handseals.

"_**Raiton: Kougeki Boreto**_"-Ryu intoned thrusting out his palm and launching a bolt of lightning slamming into their sensei. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_" Yorudan shouted as he blasted a ball of fire, forcing him to dodge.

Just as he was recovering Rinda suddenly appeared and slapped a seal on his arm causing his joints to freeze up making him unable to do anything as Rinda gathered the bells and rejoined the others high-fiving them. "Boo-ya!" Yorudan shouted.

"Very well done, mind releasing me now?" He asked but before they could do anything the weight in his arms vanished causing him to blink in confusion and look at the oddly as he stood up.

Ryu chuckled as he scratched behind his ear "The seal isn't finished yet so it doesn't last very long unfortunately." He explained sheepishly.

Blinking Zuko stared at him "You made this?" he asked in confirmation, a nod, "Fuck, let me know when you're done, I know tons of ANBU who would give an arm and a leg for a seal like this, even incomplete." he praised causing Ryu to blush "Now who gets the bells?" he asked turning serious.

The four look at each other and nodded before Rinda tossed the bells down surprising Zuko "None of us, we're a team, if one goes back to the academy, than we all go back to the academy." Naru said with conviction.

"Besides, Iruka-sensei would give us a sensei just so that he doesn't have to put up with us again." Rinda joked giggling as Ryu smirked broadly.

"I go wherever Naru and my friends go." Yorudan stated firmly. "If that's back to the Academy, I guess I could wait to be Genin for one more year."

It started off as a giggle but soon Zaku was holding his sides in full-blown laughter as the four looked at him uncertainly wondering if they should call the nice men dressed in white to take him away for 'help'. Calming down Zuko smiled at them "Congratulations, you are the first to pass the bell test that Kakashi Hatake created to test for teamwork." he said as they stared gob smacked for a minute before they started smiling.

"We did it!" Naru shouted glomping Yorudan to the ground, and Rinda did the same for Ryu as they fell to the ground, laughing. Zuko looked on in amusement for a minute letting them celebrate before clearing his throat calling attention to himself.

"Yes you have passed, you are now team 11, meet me here tomorrow at 6 o'clock to start your training." he ordered with a grin "Now get out of here I have to report this to the Hokage."

Yorudan turned to the other's and grinned "well everyone, how about we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" he asked causing Naru to glomped him again and Ryu and Rinda to laugh at their antics.

Unknown to their knowledge, a figure in a black robe watched them from a distance. The figure smiled as he watched them. "You've grown up quite a bit…" the man said, standing up. "I look forward to seeing you again…Yorudan." And with that, he disappeared.

OoOoOo

_Hokage's Tower_

Zuko arrived in a swirl of leaves at the Hokage's office still wearing the grin "Proud to report Team 11's success Hokage-sama." He reported shocking Kakashi as the other Jonins looked on curiously "And they passed the bell test with flying colors to." He added causing the other jonin to drop their jaws in shock.

"They passed my test?" Kakashi asked finally recovering from his shock, a nod and a wider grin from Zuko "Holy shit, I knew they had good teamwork, but this is beyond anything I thought they had."

The elder Sarutobi chuckled as he surveyed the reactions "Good to hear Zuko-san, anything else?" he asked pleasantly.

"Just that they are all prodigies in their own right," she said "Naru-san's massive chakra reserves and Naru's skill with Fuuton jutsus is downright scary, she made over a hundred shadow clones and still had plenty of chakra to spare, Yorudan is almost the same when it comes too Chakra, he can make almost just as many Bunshins as Naru can, and seems to be a Pyromaniac with Fire Jutsus. Hell, the kid pulled off a _**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique),**_ and _**Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)**_ that probably would have cooked me if I wasn't prepared. Ryu-san created a seal that completely restricts movement for a short period of time, and Rinda-san managed to sneak up on me while I was recovering from a nasty shock using a genjutsu to cloak herself."

By this time it should be assumed that everyone was significantly shocked to say the least, I mean who wouldn't be, you expect to hear stuff like creating over a hundred Kage Bunshins from a jonin that has train for a hundred years started the minute he or she left the womb, not a bloody genin, the only ones _not_ in a state of near apoplexy was the Hokage, Zuko(obviously) and Kakashi who taught her and Yorudan the technique.

"Thank you Zuko-san," The Hokage said with a smile "You may go now."

Bowing Zuko left via shunshin as Kakashi started laughing at everyone's shocked expression.

**117Jorn: I had a lot of fun writing this Chapter…Special thanks to DragonKnightRyu!**

**DragonKnightRyu: You are bloody WELCOME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission to Wave

Chapter Three: Mission to Wave

_Konoha Forest (Two months after Graduation)_

A small shadow was darting between trees unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching it from the shadows above as it itself prowled for its own prey.

"_Target in sight moving east,_" A male voice said over the radio as a shadow followed the prowling hunter "_Kitsune, Lion, Tiger, are you in position?_"

"_Kitsune ready and waiting._" A female voice said impatiently

"_Lion is in position,_" another female voice confirmed patiently.

"_Tiger, ready to strike._" Another male voice said. "_Liquid, permission to engage target?_"

"_Permission granted, let's finish this quickly,_" A bored voice agreed "_My legs are starting to fall asleep._"

The hunting shadow was about to leap out at its unsuspecting prey when its own danger sense's went wild and dived out of the way just in time as the first male shadow lunged at the hunter causing the hunter to reveal itself as a brown furred cat with a pink ribbon on its right ear. The male grunted as he came in contact with the ground but quickly recovered and grabbed at the cat a couple of more times before the feline managed to give him one final slip and dashed right to where the impatient female shadow was waiting and grabbed at the said cat only for the cat to slash at the offending arms causing the shadow to recoil and hiss in pain.

Making one last attempt for freedom the cat tried to lose its pursuers through the forest only to feel a hand grab its scruff. "Hang on, now." Yorudan said as the Cat tried to escape. "We're not gonna hurt you." He then started petting the cat, slowly, the cat stopped struggling, and then started to purr as it relaxed into his arms. "There's a good Tora." Yorudan said as he continued to pet the cat.

Smiling triumphantly Rinda hopped next to her brother and click on her radio "Target captured and confirmed to be the Fire Daimyo's wife's pet Tora." She reported to Zuko over the radio.

"_Understood, meet the four of you at the tower._" Came Zuko's reply as Ryu and Naru, who was nursing the cuts on her arms, joined Rinda and Yorudan, and started making their way to the tower.

"I want to kill that cat." Naru growled glaring at Tora "I'll be doing all future and current genins a favor by doing so."

"But if you do that then we don't get paid," Yorudan comment trying to calm Naru down as he carried the cat as Rinda healed Naru's arms "And I like getting paid more."

Naru sighed and sent one last glare at the cat as they entered the tower. "I still don't see how that cat likes Yorudan so much." She complained as Yorudan continued to pet the cat, keeping it calm. He just shrugged. "Takeo's tend to have a thing for Cats, if you haven't noticed." He indicated the Tiger symbol on his armor. "Why else do you think Kiba and the rest of the Inuzuka can't stand us?"

"Oh, they're not that bad." Rinda said. "It's more of a friendly rivalry between the Takeo and Inuzuka now."

"Either way, I'm glad you're here Yorudan." Ryu said. "It probably would have taken a cage to catch him without you."

Yorudan shrugged at the praise. "It's a gift." He said as they entered the office, where Lady Shimji waited. Tora started to Panic, but Yorudan calmed him down again. "_If you sneak out again_" he whispered to the cat. "_Try to make it to my place._"

As if understanding him, Tora nodded as he handed him over to the over affectionate Lady Shimji to which Naru grinned viciously as Tora had the life squeezed out of him, while Yorudan winced in sympathy. '_Revenge, however indirect, is sweet._' She thought in glee as Rinda, Yorudan and Ryu looked at her oddly as she started crackling in laughter.

Entering the mission office they met up with Zuko and stood in front of the Hokage and nodded to the other Jonin Sensei that was in the room with his squad.

The Jonin was about 6'2" with Long Brown hair tied into a long spiked ponytail on the top of his head, and dropped down to the back of his head. He also had Grey eyes, and surrounding his left eye was some Crimson War-paint stilled like a slash. He was wearing what looked like a customized Jonin uniform that was almost entirely red, with leather shoulder guards, chest plating, pants, and boots with steel knee guards, and bracers. His Hai-ate was around his forehead and a ninjato on his back. (**A/N: If you've played Adventure quest worlds, you will recognize this as the 'Blood Ninja' armor.**)

His students were about a year older than Zuko's own team, the one closest to them was about 5'3' with Orange spiked hair sticking straight up, and shinning blue eyes, he had odd white Karategi with the Kanji symbol for "Fighter" imprinted on his back, over a aqua blue T-Shirt. He also had blue arm warmers, and wore a blue cloth belt. He was also bare footed. His Hai-ate was tied around his forehead on a blue cloth.

The next one was a female around 4'7" with Grey eyes and hair resembling that of the Jonin, hinting that they were related. She wore a Dark Grey short-sleeved shirt over top of a fishnet shirt and had steel grey wrist-bands. She had a black combat skirt over knee length skin-tight shorts, she had her Black clothed Hai-ate around her right shoulder and had two tanto short swords and a medical pack on her waist.

The last genin was 5' even in height, and had ice blue eyes. Other than that, there was nothing else they could determine other than that he was probably male due to his Red Karategi suit with the Kanji symbol of "Shadow" on his back, with a matching red Gi Mask with a black Bandanna on his forehead under his matching black Hi-ate. Strapped on his left waist was one Ninjato sword, along with a Katana sword.

"Jon-nii-san!" Naru cried out excitedly upon seeing the second jonin in the room.

Said Jonin brightened upon seeing Naru "Hello Naru-chan," he greeted brightly "Congratulations on becoming a genin." Jon Ikari was one of Naru's old guards along with Kakashi but had left ANBU a year ago to take on a genin team when one of the senseis that was supposed to take one died during the mission. He had later introduced himself to the four and had befriended them, more in particular befriended Naru. Unknown to the group he had made several attempts along with Kakashi to adopt Naru after the Yondaime, of whom he was a large admirer, sealed the Kyuubi away into Naru. "How are you liking life as Shinobi so far?" he asked pleasantly.

"If we have to chase that damned cat one more time I will kill it." Naru swore with a visible eyebrow twitch as Jon's and his team laughed.

"Come on Naru, It's just a cat." Yorudan said. "Besides, it's actually a little bit of a challenge to get that cat, where any other D-Rank we take is pretty much effortless."

"I can't believe that the cat is still alive," the one with the white Karategi commented with a sigh "I'm Ryoku Hayato by the way."

"I'm Sara Ushi and this is Neo Rei." The female introduced brightly gesturing to the final male of the squad, who simply bowed.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Naru Uzumaki" Naru said grinning brightly and gestured to the others "These are My teammates Rinda Takeo, Yorudan Takeo and Ryu Hisanaga and our Sensei Zuko Yashima."

The Hokage coughed lightly calling every ones attention to him "I take it that your team is here for a mission as well Zuko-san?" he asked politely.

"Hai Hokage-sama," he replied curtly "I was hoping we could get a C-ranked for my team, I believe they are ready and they do have the necessary amount of D-ranks under their belt as well."

The aged kage hummed in agreement "It turns out that Jon-san came here for that very reason as well, unfortunately we only have a single C-rank available for Genins." Sarutobi said pensively.

Jon gave a discreet cough into his hand "If our genin don't mind how about we do a joint mission with our teams and split the pay." He suggested "It would give the chance for Zuko-san's team to gain some experience while working with a more experienced team."

Zuko nodded in agreement "What do you guys think?" he asked politely although he could already guess at their answer.

"I think it's a good idea," Ryu said answering for the team "besides we'll go crazy if we have to do anymore chores."

"We're fine with it." Sara agreed "Besides I'm getting tired of just having the boys to talk to."

"I don't know about that Sara-chan, you seem _quite_ happy when talking to Ryoku." Neo said deviously causing his to teammates to blush furiously and look away from each other as he laughed.

Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the three teens interact "Very well than, Teams 11 and 13 I have a C-ranked escort and bodyguard mission to Nami no Kuni(1) for you." He declared causing all of them to straighten themselves "You are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Nami and guard him until the bridge he is constructing is completed, send him in."

A few seconds later a noticeably drunk man walked in, he stood around 5'8" and had simple hair and black eye and wore simple clothing with a towel around his neck with a sake bottle in his hand "What this?" he asked incredulously peering at the group "I ask for a squad of ninja's and all I get are some snot nosed brats!"

He brought the sake bottle up to take a swig only to have seven different kunais thrown at him with two landing on either side of his head, two shattered the sake bottle, one passing through the gap between his fingers, and two landed far too close to his privates than comfortable casing him to sweat in fear. "You should feel lucky that you are getting _two_ squads for the price of one." Rinda stated coldly "Besides our senseis are jonin and would be able to handle anything we cannot."

The two senseis smirked at each other at the bridge builders shock as he collected himself "R-right, The name is Tazuna the super bridge builder, I expect you all to be ready to give your lives in my defense." He said off handily.

"Okay Team 11 meet me tomorrow at nine a.m. at the main gate." Zuko said formally dismissing his team as Jon did the same before the two jonins left via shunshin with their students saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

OoOoOo

_Hisanaga Main Compound_

Ryu's eyes were intent as he worked steadily in his seal workshop working on his latest seal, he needed a protection seal for a jutsu he was working on and it was slow going. As his hand slowly drew the symbols on a slip of paper his mind was completely focused on the task so much he didn't notice Rinda enter the room and stand in the doorway watching him in her sleeping clothes, a smile on her face.

Groaning he set the brush down and leant back to rub his eyes when two arms encircled him gently "Hey, hime." He greeted with a smile kissing her. "Is it time for bed already?"

"Yes it is Ryu-kun," Rinda confirmed with a grin at how lost he can get in his seals and looked at the seal he was making "What's this one for?"

Ryu grinned as he started cleaning the workbench carefully placing his seal on a drying rack "It's called 'Kami Hogo'," he explained "It's for that jutsu I'm developing. I already made another version for that Jutsu that Yorudan's working on. It wasn't as tough as this, but it was a time-taker."

"Well I think you have done enough Ryu-kun." Rinda stated as she led Ryu from the room "We've got a mission tomorrow and we can't have you falling asleep in the middle of it... _again._"

Laughing the pair made their way to the bedroom to get some rest for the next day.

OoOoOo

_Konoha Main Gate, Following Morning_

Team eleven arrived a half an hour earlier than agreed upon and were using the spare time they had to check their storage scrolls to make sure they had everything. After they did they sat under a nearby tree and waited for the other while Naru leaned on Yorudan's shoulder and closed their eyes for a bit while Ryu read a book on seals with Rinda rested her head on his shoulder, taking a Nap. The only clue to the authors identity of the book were the M.N. initials on the front cover under the title 'Advanced Seal Theory: Mixing Seals and Elements' **(117Jorn: Who can guess who M.N is? Come on, guess!).**

They continued to relax as team 13 showed up and waved in greeting as they did their own mission preparations before Sara settled onto the bench with Ryoku beside her causing both of them to blush as Neo continued to tease them while Team eleven looked on amused. Shortly after the two senseis arrived with the client and they hit the road making their way to Nami. A couple of hours into the trip both teams were quick to notice the puddle of water that was on the side of the road as it was a warm day and there had been no rain that week, sharing a quick glance with their respective senseis they continued on acting completely oblivious to the genjutsu.

Once they passed the puddle a couple of meters two figures arose out of it, both were obviously related with the same spiky black hair, black eyes and they both wore matching cloaks and rebreather masks as well as a gauntlet on the hand facing the other brother with a serrated chain between them attached to the gauntlets. Moving quickly the pair looped their chains around the two jonins and pulled the chain in opposite directions shredding the jonins to shreds. Turning to the genins they expected to see them shaking in fear and were shocked when they saw the two teams of genins smirking with their weapons drawn.

Naru and Yorudan both charged the nin on the left, Neo and Ryoku took the ninja on the right while Rinda, Ryu and Sara guarded Tazuna. Ducking low Yorudan drew out his dual Katana blades and slashed and the chain links severing them while Naru leapt over Yorudan and delivered a dropkick to the face of their opponent causing him to stagger backwards dazed. Making full use of the opening Yorudan quickly tossed a weighted end of his ninja wire to Naru and they quickly subdued their opponent by knocking him in the temple with the hilt of Yorudan's Katana and hogtying him.

Ryoku quickly rushed in with his fists, with Neo drawing out his Katana and Ninjato. Ryoku quickly thrusted his fists at the enemy causing him to jerk back to avoid being beaten in the solar plexus. Following him Neo spun his swords before jerking his Katana in a low sweeping manner forcing his opponent to jump only to meet Ryoku's Fist in the face breaking his nose and making him fall into Neo's upwards sweep knocking him on the chin sending him to dreamland.

Smirking Sojiro planted his foot on the chest of his enemy and rested his staff on his shoulder as he watched Yorudan and Naru finish hogtying their captive. "Ya, we kick ass." Yorudan said to himself, brushing off dust from his hands. "And that was some pretty nice Taijutsu you got there Ryoku, you too Neo."

"Thanks, you didn't too too bad yourself kids." Ryoku said. Yorudan then growled. "I'M NOT A KID!" he shouted, just causing team 13 to laugh until they started hearing clapping from the tree line turning everyone saw Zuko leaning against a tree with an approving look on his face as Jon was sitting on a branch above Zuko leaning against the tree clapping. "Good job everyone," Zuko said "Do you want to interrogate the nuke-nins or the client Jon-san?"

"I'll take the nins," Jon decided "been meaning to teach my squad field interrogation anyways." With a nod he gathered up the two ninjas and led his team away into the tree line as Zuko turned to a nervous client with a raised eyebrow.

"So Tazuna-san," Zuko started "Anything you would like to say too us?"

Tazuna sighed in defeat as he wiped his brow and started explaining how Nami was being controlled by a business tycoon named Gato who had shady ties and used intimidation tactics to assert his control and used Nami's isolation to his advantage by jacking up prices for food to the point where most can't afford it, Tazuna and his crew had started building a bridge so that they don't have to rely on Gato's Shipping Industry thus reducing prices and improving the standard of living for everyone, however Gato had quickly caught onto their plan and threatened them to stop so it was decided that we would pool all of their money together to afford a group of shinobi for defense against Gato's thugs "I had no idea that he would have hired rouge ninjas though, all we could afford was the C-rank mission though."

Zuko frowned in thought as he processed the information that she received from Tazuna '_This mission has upgraded to at least B-rank possibly even A-ranked._' he mused as she looked at her students reactions, each of them looked determined to see it through, with Yorudan and Naru both grinning in anticipation. Before he could ask however Jon and His team returned with Jon's team looking ill from the interrogation. "What did you find out?" he questioned as Jon stepped up beside him.

"They are a part of a team lead by Zabuza Momochi hired by Gato to kill the old man there." Jon reported "My team already has decided to continue."

Zuko sighed and rubbed his forehead "We pretty much got the same from the old man, although he didn't know about Zabuza however, apparently Gato had been tightly controlling all imports to Nami resulting in starvation of the populous," he explained quietly "My guess is that my team will want to go through the mission as well." She sighed once more as she turned back to her charges "This mission has been bumped up to A-rank," he informed them seriously "We have one of two options; move forward with an extremely high chance of meeting A-ranked Nuke-nins, or, we can return to Konoha and call this mission a bust on faulty information from the client." After sending a brief glare to Tazuna who had the sense to look ashamed he appraised his four genins observing their reactions and their decision making process.

"I think we should continue forward with this," Naru declared with a determined look on her face "These people need our help."

"But there is the possibility that there will be more than one A-ranked nin," Rinda pointed out "Are we really ready for this? I mean we will be facing off against the 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen."

"We can pull it off!" Yorudan said cheerfully. "If we could beat our Sensei in a four on one fight, barley using our top jutsus, I'm sure we can handle this guy. Besides, we have the 'Blood Devil of fire' on our side!" he gestured to Jon, who shrugged. "I'm just a guy with a sword." He said. "And really damn good with it."

Ryu remained silent as the two girls and Yorudan continued to point out various facts for both sides, with Yorudan giving out some motivational words encouraging them to press on. Frowning he considered the others as he squatted down; their sensei was impassive with the practiced calm of ANBU training as he watched the four of them his thoughts unreadable on his face, Jon was keeping an eye on the surrounding area anxiously awaiting for the other team to make their decision so the they could get on with the mission, Team 13 were visibly nervous with Neo impatiently bouncing from on foot to another as Sara kept checking her medical supplies and weapons to make sure that everything was there sneaking the occasional peek to Ryoku who was pacing back and forth keeping an eye out for anyone approaching as he also snuck a couple of peeks at Sara when she wasn't looking.

Sighing he sat back and looked at his three teammates, Naru looked slightly nervous with her subtle twitches and the slight indentation on her cheek that show that she was biting it, her eyes on the other hand were completely determined and focused in the present as she glanced to Yorudan every now and then. Rinda was obviously concerned as her eyes continually darted between Naru, then Yorudan and then Ryu biting her lip nervously but remained steady and clear headed using her nervousness as a guide to what the dangers are rather than letting them control her. Yorudan, though you could see a small hint of fear in his eyes as he glanced at Naru, was the most determined of them all. He wanted to press on, believing that as long as they stay together, they will get through this alright.

"The way I see it," Ryu began calling the others attention to him "There are a few things that we need to consider here. First this mission is now an A-ranked with a strong chance of facing Zabuza Momochi and maybe even more than just him. Second, we have yet to back down from a mission or opponent yet, although this one _is_ beyond our league we have our sensei, Team 13 and Jon-sensei on our side plus a few surprises of our own. Third, If we do not help than Team 13 will be finishing this mission solo making it much harder for them _and_ Nami is falling into an economic depression with the people most likely giving up any hope for survival," He stood up at that point and rolled his neck to work out the kinks "So I see that it is our duty as Konoha shinobi to continue on with this mission because those that abandon the mission are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are less than trash, and I for one don't want to be known for abandoning the mission _and_ my comrades." He stated with a large grin that the others returned as the two jonins raised an eyebrow at his pep talk.

"That's right Ryu!" Yorudan cheered. "As a friend of mine would say, As a team our Youthfulness will triumph over any challenge!"

_Meanwhile, In Konoha_

Mighty Gai smiled as he saw his team spar with one another. _Someone has just explained the true power of youth! _He thought proudly as he looked up to the sky, his eyes sparkling.

_Back with the team_

Rinda shook her head. "Didn't I tell you not to spend so much time with Lee and Gai Yorudan?" she asked, as Yorudan shrugged.

"So there is our answer sensei," Naru stated proudly "Team 11 wishes to continue on with the mission."

Zuko chuckled as he shook his head at his students "Very well than, this mission will continue as planned."

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

"Your ninja's failed Zabuza," a midget of a man stated as glared at larger person reclined on a couch lazily "I'm starting to wonder if you can even kill a simple old man."

Anything else that he was going to say was cut off when a massive Zanbato appeared right next to his head "It's only a minor setback," Zabuza rumbled as he held the massive sword in one hand "My Kubikiri Bocho will make short work of whatever bodyguards that old man hired."

Gato snarled at Zabuza before turning away "Make sure you get the job done right or I won't pay you anything."

Zabuza only snorted as he stood and disappeared in a swirl of water.

OoOoOo

"We'll be able to see the bridge soon." Tazuna whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as they ghosted along the waters that surrounded the Island nation of Nami through a thick mist "It's my pride and joy, the largest bridge in the Elemental Nations and the best hope for Nami."

When they finally saw the bridge through the mist Neo let out a low whistle of appreciation that caused Tazuna to beam in pride "Now that's a bridge." He murmured as they passed by.

"Can you please keep it down," the boatman asked plaintively "Gato has patrols running along the coast and I do not want to get caught."

Once they had finally got to shore they continued on in silence with all of the ninja on alert for anything out of the ordinary. They were like this for about an hour when Naru suddenly flung out a kunai at a clump of bushes, everyone was tense for a second when a white rabbit suddenly popped out obviously shaken and afraid causing some of the shinobi to relax. The jonins however went on further alert 'A white hare?' Zuko thought in confusion 'I thought they were supposed to be brown in the summer, unless...'"Everyone! HIT THE DIRT!"

Zuko's warning came just in time as the genins ducked with Yorudan pushing Naru down, and Ryu pushed Rinda down and covering them as Ryoku did the same with Sara and Neo dragged Tazuna down to the dirt just before a Massive Zanbato spiraled overhead colliding with a tree and sticking there with Zabuza appearing himself a couple of seconds later appearing on the hilt of his sword his back to them but his head turned to face them.

"Well, well," Jon drawled drawing his ninjato as Zuko drew his katana "Looks like the big boss Zabuza has finally appeared."

"Oh? Well if it isn't the blood devil of fire, Jon Ikari." Zabuza sneered. "Can't say I know you though." He pointed at Zuko. "How 'bout you just hand the old man over to me and go along your way."

"Sorry," Zuko apologized sarcastically "Can't really let our pay check get killed now can we, Genin defend the client and stay back, we will handle this one."

The Genins immediately set up a Square formation around Tazuna with Ryu and Neo on point, Naru and Ryoku behind them, Rinda and Sara at the back, with Yorudan covering their flanks. Chuckling Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and disappeared reappearing on top of a lake with on hand in the air and the other in a half Tora seal "Observe the greatest of the ninja arts _**'Suiton: Kirigakure'**_" he intoned as extremely think mist descended onto the area blocking all view.

It remained that way for a minute until Zabuza started pouring out the Killing Intent(KI from now on) causing the genins to blanch in fear while the jonins remained unaffected by it. "Heart, Liver, Lung, Spine, Jugular, Collarbone, Brain." Zabuza recited his voice coming from everywhere "These are all the 'one-hit kill' points in the body, the question is, which one do I chose?"

The others were surprised when Yorudan started to chuckle. "That's not the question." He said. "The real question is…if you can hit them at all?"

They could then hear Zabuza laugh like crazy. "You remind me of a friend of mine." He said. "For that, I may kill you last." Yorudan just rolled his eyes. "Please, don't do me any favors." He said sarcastically, though he was doing a good job hiding it, Yorudan was terrified from the inside. _This guy _REALLY _wants us dead. _He thought as he glanced at Naru for a moment. _But he's not gonna touch her…_

He then turned to his friends. "Just stay calm, guys." He said. "Stay focus, and we'll get through this. I know we can, I won't let any of you die. Besides…" he smiled as he faced the others. "I we get killed, old man Jiji will kill us for giving him even _more _paperwork."

Despite the severity of the situation everyone couldn't help but let out a snort at that statement as the genins calmed down and relaxed slightly.

Frowning from his position in the mist Zabuza couldn't help but be impressed with how easily the one Genin eliminated the fear that was building up in his friends 'I better end this now,' he thought as he made his move.

Zuko's eyes darted everywhere searching out for his opponent through the thick mist while Jon when Zabuza suddenly started laughing "Won't _let_ them to die?" he mocked as he appeared in the center of the genins formation his zanbato in the perfect position to kill all of them in a single swing.

Gasping Zuko dashed forward alongside Jon to try to prevent the death of their genins when Yorudan struck first by quickly launched a mule kick surprising Zabuza with his instant reaction and causing him to collapse into a pool of water "FUCK!" he swore "_**Mizu Bunshin**_!"

'Okay, that surprised me.' Zabuza admitted to himself as he created a couple more Bunshins 'I need to stop underestimating my opponents.' Sending out his clones he had them circle the jonin deciding to have deal with the biggest threat first.

Cursing Zuko slashed a water clone that had attempted to skewer her from behind. Standing back to back with Jon they started cutting their way through the clones easily only for Zuko to receive a vicious kick from the real Zabuza while a distracted Jon received the same treatment from a clone when he whipped his head around at Zuko's shout of pain. Both landing in the water they tried to get out only to find the water hampering their movements more than usual "_**Suiton: Suirou**_" Zabuza intoned as he and a clone appeared above their prisoners with an unseen smirk on his bandaged face. Now that he had removed the biggest threat he turned his gaze to the genins that had shocked looks on their faces "Now than, I believe it's time to take out the trash."

All Seven genins gulped at his words as a pair Mizu Bunshins appeared taking the form of Zabuza. Yorudan then summed up their feelings. "Well shit." He muttered.

"Run dammit!" Zuko shouted desperately "Your no match for him! The Bunshins will lose integrity the further you get away from here!"

"Like hell we will abandon you sensei," Naru declared vehemently "Don't you remember our motto? 'Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.'"

"Wait, I thought we agreed it was 'We make the impossible possible'?" Ryu said.

"Nonono," Yorudan said. "I think we made it clear that it was W.M.S.U.A.W.G."

"W.M.S.U.A.W.G?" Rinda asked, not understanding her brother. Yorudan smiled. "We. Make. Shit. Up. As. We. Go." He said, making most of the others laugh.

Neo smirked as he eyed the bunshin in front of his team "Can you guys handle your clone?" he asked.

"Don't worry, we got it." Rinda assured as she and her teammates drew their weapons with Ryu pulling out his tonfa's, and Yorudan disconnecting his Katana into two separate swords. "Just worry about your own eyebrowless wonder clone." Yorudan finished.

Zabuza's eye twitched at her statement "You know something," he said something "I hate genins like you, thinking that this is all a game, no blood on your hands, to me you only become a ninja when you have actually bloodied your hands. That was my favorite part about Kirigakure's old genin exam, you had to kill one of your own teammates to become a genin."

Both teams gasped at the revelation fighting down the urge to vomit, having to kill the people you've been with for six years, that just sick. "And you know something else?" he continued reviling in the fear that the genins produced "I killed the entire graduating class, when I was nine!"

The genins visibly blanched at the revelation that he made as the clones approached, Seeing the threat approach Ryu and Yorudan forced their fears away and stood between Zabuza's clones and his teammates standing in a boxing stance. Zabuza chuckled as he saw this and had to admit to himself that the kids were certainly impressive for their age and silently applauded them as this action made the other genins pull themselves together "Naru, Rinda, Yorudan, formation Gamma." He whispered and received nods of confirmation as they took their stances, and Yorudan tossed team 13 and Tazuna a few seal tags. "Put them on yourselves." Yorudan said, his eyes once again Greenish Red, and Cat-like. "Trust me, you'll need them in a few minutes." They nodded as they put them on.

"GO!" Ryu shouted as he charged the clone.

Ryu began his assault as he fought with the clone desperately trying to hold his own long enough for the others to get ready for their attack, ducking under the slash he let out a yelp of pain as the clones foot connected with his chest flinging him back crashing into the girls who were approaching from behind him in the hopes of catching the clone by surprise.

Landing in a heap Ryu groaned as he slowly stood up nursing his abused chest, Taking a quick glimpse over to the girls he saw they were in much better shape than him and a quick glance to team 13 told him that they were somewhat okay for the time being.

Yorudan then hopped over them, with his swords drawn. "_**Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri (Cloud-Style Flame Beheading)**_" he shouted as his swords glowed red hot with fire, and he slashed out, sending forward two arcs of fire towards the Clones in an X. One Zabuza clone got out of the way, but a second one was hit, and evaporated into steam. Soon after that, Yorudan then hopped upward and disappeared.

_What the? _Zabuza thought. _Where- where did he go? _Then, he smelt something…a strange sent in his mists. "What the hell is that smell?" he muttered to himself. "It smell like…Gas?"

Suddenly, it hit him! "SHIT!" But too late. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_"

No sooner after the words were said, a massive fireball descended from above, and once it hit the mist, the Gas that Yorudan had expelled with the use of his _**Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique), **_Ignited, engulfing the whole area into a massive explosion of fire, and the only ones that were spared were the Genins, and Tazuna who only survived because of the Anti-Fire seals they were given, along with the Real Zabuza and their sensei's.

Ryoku blinked as he coughed. "Damn, Pryo much?" he muttered, and Yorudan shrugged. "It got the job done, right?" he replied.

Zabuza then glared at the kid. _He's good…but not good enough! _He then summoned a small swarm of 10 Water clones. "Let's see you beat that!" Zabuza shouted.

Yorudan smirked. "Oh ya?" he started making handseals. "_**Kage Bush-**_"

"_**Raiton: Kougeki Boreto!**_"A new voice shouted, and Yorudan had just enough time to jump just missing a bolt of lightning.

When he landed, he panted. "What the hell was that Ryu!" he shouted.

"That wasn't me!" Ryu shouted back. Then they started hearing a strange laughing. "Oh, that wasn't your teammate…" the voice said. "It was me!"

Then, landing not too far from the team of Genin's, landed a single figure.

He was standing at 6'6 tall, he had extremely short black hair, and electric blue eyes. His face and body was rattled with Raiton seals, as well as scars across his body, most notably a large scar across his left eye. He wore a grey scarf around his neck that was tattered and burned. He had a pair of brown worn-out leather pants, and brown combat boots and wore no shirt, but attacked to his waist was a single Katana sword in its black sheath.

The new figure chuckled. "They're still alive, Zabi." He said. "What gives? Usually you'd have this over and done with by now."

Zabuza growled. "Sebasuchan Kona…" he muttered. "I told you I could handle this!" Sebasuchan chuckled evilly. "Yet, they're still alive." He repeated. "With one move, I could kill them all…but that one…" he pointed his finger at Yorudan. "He…Intrigues me…Don't worry Zabuza, the man's all yours. Just leave this brat to me."

Zabuza growled. "Fine…" he said. "Have it your way."

Yorudan took a deep breath. "Guys…" he said. "You guys focus on Zabuza and the clones…I'll try to deal with this guy."

"Are you insane!" Ryu shouted. "Yorudan, he's probably an A-Rank missing nin! You can't fight him alone!"

"I don't really have a choice Ryu!" Yorudan shouted back. "He'll attack us anyways, so I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can. Alright?"

"But Yorudan…" Naru said, but Yorudan cut her off. "Naru, now is not the time for arguing!" Yorudan shouted. "Just do as Ryu says, and focus on Zabuza and his clones!"

Naru hesitantly nodded, and Yorudan then turned to face Sebasuchan. The Missing nin chuckled. "Oh, so you're one of the Takeo kids?" he said. "Well, it would seem this match got interesting."

Yorudan tightened his fists. "Why's that?" he asked. Sebasuchan chuckled again as he closed his eyes. "Because we have a similar Kekkai Genkai." He said as he reopened his eyes, and they were now golden in color. Then, with no hand seals, electricity sparked from his arms as he grinned fierily. "This…is _**Eien no kaminari shīru!**_ (Eternal Lightning Seal)" with that he shot his hands forward firing another blast of lightning.

Cursing, Yorudan jumped up narrowly dodging the blast of lightning. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" **_Yorudan shouted as he fired off a fireball at Sebasuchan, but he ducked under the blast, and again fired away even more lighting blasts.

Yorudan growled as he reactivated his Kekkai Genkai and unleashed a swarm of fire from his mouth. But Sebasuchan Jumped over the swarm of fire. "_**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!**_" He yelled as electricity swarmed around his arms, and let loose a blast of white lighting.

Yorudan dodged left, but he wasn't fast enough as some of the lightning struck his right arm. "AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Yorudan!" Naru shouted in fear after she finished off another Water clone.

Thankfully, the attack wasn't all that powerful, and all it did was scorch his clothes, but Yorudan's arm didn't escape unscathed. It had a long burn mark running along his shoulder, nearly missing his neck. Thankfully his arm was numb at the moment from the attack and he couldn't feel the pain for now.

"Naru, I'm fine!" Yorudan shouted back, as he glared at Sebasuchan. "Just focus on Zabuza!"

Not waiting for an answer, Yorudan made a set of handseals. "_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_" he shouted as 5 clones of himself appeared around him.

Sebasuchan laughed. "Really? Is that the best you got?" He sneered. "_**Raiton Kage Bunshin (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone)**_!" he shouted, and immediately he formed his own set of 5 Shadow Clones!

Yorudan growled. _So he can make them too, hu? _He thought. _But…why did he say Lightning Release? Shadow Clones aren't Lightning release. _He shook that though away as he drew his Duel-Katana sword, but disconnected it drawing only one of the blades into his right hand, seeing how he couldn't feel a thing in his left.

He then charged forward with his Bushin's, to defeat Sebasuchan's clones. But when Yorudan's sword met one of them, suddenly the Bushin started sparking, and then suddenly exploded in a blast of electricity, and much of that electricity coursed through Yorudan's sword, and into his arm.

Yorudan yelped in pain as he jumped back. He looked at his own bunshins seeing how they had similar experiences. "Wha…what the hell?" he muttered, rubbing his right arm that was now hurting like hell.

Sebasuchan laughed again. "That was a very special Kage Bushin." He said. "It a Bushin created from lighting, and when dispelled the results are…shocking as you see!"

Yorudan growled as Sebasuchan laughed. _Ok, so my left arm's numb, and my right hurts like hell now. _He thought. _That limits me down to just a handful of Katon jutsus. Dammit, I need a miracle or something!_

"I think it's time I finished this." Sebasuchan said. He then made a long set of hand seals, from the distance, Jon instantly recognized what he was doing, and paled. _No…no that's not possible! _He thought. "YORUDAN! GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hu?" Yorudan asked, but then Sebasuchan ended his seals at Monkey. Suddenly, lightning started to arch across his left arm, and he grabbed his arm. "_**Chidori!**_" He shouted, and he blasted forward aiming right at Yorudan.

_Oh fuck. _Yorudan thought as he saw death come to him, then suddenly…

"_**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**_" A voice shouted out, and suddenly Sebasuchan went flying to the left, and his Chidori was cancelled out.

Yorudan blinked once, and noticed now that Ryoku was standing there, flexing his toes after his resent kick. "It seems you forgot about Chidori's weakness." Ryoku said. "Chidori gives you tunnel vision, and you can only see straight ahead of you, giving others a clear chance for a counter attack. Only Kakashi Hatake is able to use that jutsu because of his hidden sharingan eye."

"Ryoku…" Yorudan muttered. "Why are you helping? Didn't I say leave this guy to me?...and did you just use Gai's Dynamic Entry?"

Ryoku smirked. "I was one of Gai's extra students." He said. "He tough me and Lee the true power of Youth! And sorry to tell you Yorudan, taking on an A-Rank Kumo Nuke-nin on your own, though you did have good intentions, was very unyouthful to do alone."

Around this time, Sebasuchan recovered from Ryoku's surprise attack. "You damn asshole!" he shouted. "How dare you interfere!"

"Yorudan-kun is my friend, Sebasuchan-teme." Ryoku stated. "As much as he won't admit it, he needs help in defeating you. And I am not letting him fight alone."

Yorudan was about to protest, but sighed in defeat. "Fine Ryoku." He said as he re-entered his fighting stance. "Let's see if Gai taught you as much as he taught me." Ryoku smirked. "Next to Lee, I was one of Gai-Sensei's top students." He said. "And my youthfulness is just as strong as his!"

"Then let's see it then!" Yorudan shouted as the two charged forward. Yorudan flanked left, and Ryoku flanked right. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!**_" Yorudan shouted as he launched a fireball at Sebasuchan, but the Nin jumped up to avoid it, only to find Ryoku waiting. "_**Konoha Daisenpū (Leaf Great Whirlwind)**_" He shouted as he delivered a series of kicks into Sebasuchan. A low kick, linking into a middle kick and high kick then finishing off with a heel drop slamming him into the dirt. Ryoku then dived down. "_**Gōken(Strong Fist)**_" he shouted as he raised his right fist.

Sebasuchan managed to react quickly and hopped out of the way, nearly missing the punch as it slammed into the dirt, forming a small Crater on impact.

Sebasuchan growled. "Stay out of my way!" he shouted. "_**Raiton: Shichū Shibari (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)!**_"

Suddenly, four pillars of rock emerged from the ground, and surrounded Ryoku, electricity sparking between the rock.

"I…I can't move!" Ryoku shouted. Sebasuchan laughed. "That's because the electricity is holding you down!" he shouted.

"HEY! Sebasuchan-teme!" Yorudan shouted. "Maybe you should check out where your standing!"

Sebasuchan blinked, and looked down. He saw nothing, just the crater that was formed from Ryoku's attack…wait…

"_**Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara (Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater)**_!" Yorudan shouted. Sebasuchan figured it out, but barley managed to get out before a Pillar of fire erupted from the Crater, scorching his pants. With him distracted, Yorudan then sent out two fireballs at the Stone pillars, and destroyed them freeing Ryoku as he jumped up next to Yorudan.

"You ok Ryoku?" Yorudan asked. Ryoku shrugged. "I've had worse." He admitted. "You?"

"My left arm's numb, my right hurts like hell right now, and I think I'm coming down with Chakra exhaustion." Yorudan said. "Other than that…I feel great."

Ryoku chuckled. "Well, let's hope we can finish this soon then." He said as they prepared for round 2.

Watching the battle between Yorudan, Ryoku and Sebasuchan, along with their own battle with the Zabuza clones, Ryu quickly assessed the situation _'He's stronger, faster, more experience, more knowledgeable, so how do we beat the _BLOODY GODAMN CLONES,' he shouted to himself when a sudden though hit him "Naru, Rinda, buy me some time, I'm using _that_!" he shouted both of them nodded. as they took off.

Pulling out a pair of Sealing tags he quickly placed them on his forearms and formed a couple of handseals "Fuinjutsu: Kami Hogo," he intoned causing the seals to flash white before melting into his body. Forming some more handseals at a quick pace he prayed to every deity that he could think of that it would work he finished with the 'Ox' seal and intoned "Kinraiton: Raiinparusu".

What happened next can only be described as literally shocking as sparks started fly off of Ryu's body before he vanish with a sparking sound only to reappear behind the clone that his teammates were face smashing it with a massive kick to the back of the head before disappearing and reappearing behind the clone facing team 13 dispelling that one. Disappearing again, he then appeared right behind Sebasuchan and delivered a quick set of bunches into his back, ending it with a kick forcing him away.

Gritting his teeth Ryu could feel that his chakra stores were about to fail, so he channeled his remaining chakra and form some handseals channeling the last of his chakra and the Raiinparusu into his hands and intoned "Raiton: Tsuin Raikyu" and launched twin balls of lightning at Zabuza and his clone who were holding the jonins captive forcing him to release the captives or be hit by a _very_ fast ball of lightning, his clone however was not so lucky.

Zabuza snarled as Ryu collapsed to the ground from Chakra exhaustion only to be caught by a worried Rinda as the jonin pair prepared to fight against Zabuza again on top of the lake. Zuko flashed through some seals in sync with Zabuza both forming the exact same seals as the other with both of them finishing at the same time "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" they intoned at the same time with dragons made of water rising up behind them and clashing together. While that was happening Jon leapt at Zabuza clashing his ninjato with Zabuza's Zanbato in a struggle of dominance that Zabuza was slowly winning. Suddenly Jon ducked out of the way and Zabuza soon found out why as Zuko finished the final hand seal that she was preparing "Suiton: Daibakufu" he intoned Causing the water to blast itself at Zabuza with enough force to level a house blasting him into a tree while Zuko and Jon landed on either side on him on branches.

They turned to finish him off when a trio of senbon needles pierced his neck dropping him. A light giggling could be heard as a figure appeared next to the body of Zabuza. The figure was no taller than Naru with a light build and wore kimono-like clothing and had the Kiri hunter-nin mask covering their face "Thank you," the figure said in a feminine voice "I have been hunting him for a while now, so thank you for weakening him enough for me to finish."

Landing near Zabuza, Zuko watched the hunter-nin carefully while she checked Zabuza's pulse 'Yep, he's dead.' She confirmed.

"Now if you will excuse me I must dispose of the corpse," the nin said before grabbing Zabuza's body and disappearing.

Sebasuchan watched as the Hunter Nin took away Zabuza, in his mind he smirked. _Weak, Zabuza. _He thought. _You had to have your bitch save you…_

He then faced Yorudan and Ryoku, Yorudan was just barely holding onto consciousness as Ryoku helped keep him up. "I look forward to when we fight again." Sebasuchan stated. "But next time, it will be just you and me. This is just the beginning of our little war…Yorudan Takeo." With that Sebasuchan disappeared from sight.

With that done, Yorudan couldn't stay standing with the pain in his arm, and he slumped down unconscious, and Naru then quickly ran to his side.

Looking over to the genin Zuko saw both Ryu and Yorudan were unconscious with Ryu's head resting on Rinda's lap as she check him for injuries "He's fine sensei," Rinda declared standing up placing him on her back "Just a case of Chakra exhaustion."

"Same here." Naru stated as Ryoku picked him up and helped him onto Naru's back. "He passed out from Chakra Exhaustion, and from the pain those attacks delivered, but he'll live."

Zuko sighed in relief when he heard that, he had been shocked when he saw him pull _that_ trick out of the bag, and he was praying that Yorudan and Ryoku could last long enough against that Kumo nuke nin "Good let's get to Nami before someone else decides to show up." he said as they hit the road once more.


End file.
